The Flash and Harry Potter Crossover (Unknown Title as of yet)
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: Harry gets betrayed and runs away with others before they all are suddenly sent to another world. M/M/M/M SLASH Harry and three others who are from different universes are chosen for something great.
1. Chapter 1

**Plot: After getting a creature inheritance and discovering that he was being betrayed by one his friends, Dumbledore, some of the Weasley family and everyone else. Harry Potter, his godfather Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fred and George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Greg Goyle, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan and a few others all end up on the run from the british wizarding world. As they are being chased they suddenly are sent to another world. Harry and the others all get powers after something happens, new friends and Harry ends up falling in love. But Harry knows that he has to return to the wizarding world to defeat Voldemort and reveal Dumbledore's lies. Will Harry and the other's new friends help them ?**

 **M/M/M/M SLASH**

* * *

On the 15th of November Harry Potter, his godfather Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fred and George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Greg Goyle, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnegan, Nymphadora Tonks, Fleur Delacour and a few others are running for their lives as they are being chased by aurors, the order of the phoenix, teachers and students who are all being lead by Dumbledore to chase them all down and arrest them. The group all run through the forbidden forest and Harry yells "come on, they are gaining on us"

"run faster" yells Greg Goyle as he runs.

"we can out run them" yells Hermione just as a stunner spell just misses her, hitting a nearby tree.

* * *

-Flashback Begins-

On the 1st of October Harry Potter who was a fifth year student at Hogwarts was reading in the library when he hears two voices whispering. Harry decides not to listen until he hears his last name and he steps closer to the voices and he peeks through some books to reveal Ron and Ginny Weasley and he listens to the conversation. Ron says to Ginny "i can't believe Potter" before he says in a mocking way "oh boo hoo, i never knew my parents, i have nightmares about their deaths and Voldemort a lot, the Dursleys are being the worst this summer" before his voice changes back to normal and he says "i can't wait until we get his money and then we can kill him after he changes his will to give me, mum, dad and you his money which we will share with the others if they want it but i doubt that"

"so true and then we don't have to listen to that mudblood know-it-all either" replies Ginny just as Hermione steps beside Harry and over hears the conversation and she gets tears in her eyes which Harry sees and hugs Hermione. They then hear Ginny says as she hands Ron a potion "put this in Harry's drink and he will full in love with me, mum gave it to me at the start of school and i luckily was able to hide it from the aurors that were checking our bags, once you have given it to him he will fall head overs heels in love with me and after the war we will get married, making me Lady Potter, then after he gets me pregnant we kill him, making it look like an accident and we will get all of his money and fame"

"good plan, i can't believe i've had to put up with Potter's whining and getting into dangerous situations just because Dumbledore is paying e to be his friend" says Weasel. Harry gets tears in his eyes as he hears Weasel and his slut of a sister talk before they leave the library. Hermione comforts Harry before they are seen by Draco Malfoy, Greg Goyle and Theodore Nott, Malfoy then says "oh look at the love birds"

"shut up Malfoy, we are not in the fucking mood" Harry says to Malfoy as he lets go of Hermione and stands up.

"what happened then ?" Nott asks Harry.

"we discovered that Weasel wasn't really our friend, so you can boast about it of you want" replies Harry before he gets hugged by Goyle who says "i'm sorry for acting like an asshole these past years" which completely confuses Harry and Hermione. Draco casts a silencing charm and says "we don't want to be deatheaters, we are not like our fathers"

"you act like your fathers" says Harry crossing his arms after standing up again with Hermione.

"but we aren't like them, we actually like you, we want to be your friends, both of you" says Malfoy before he turns to Hermione and says "you may be a muggleborn but you are the smartest girl i've ever met and I admire you for that"

"really ?" asks Hermione. Draco and the other two Slytherins nod before Goyle says "if you two decide to leave the wizarding world, we would like to join you but before that we want to become your friends"

"i'd like that" says Hermione before she looks at Harry who nods and says "i'd like that too"

They then start planning their getaway from the wizarding world. Draco, Greg and Theo tell them of others that wish to leave and each of the students that wish to leave end up approached and offered an escape.

-Flashback Ends-

* * *

After five minutes of running something happens which shocks the group. They suddenly disappear from the forbidden forest and reappear in a giant city. The group all wander around before Harry says "I don't think we are in Britain anymore"

"i don't think we are in the same world anymore" says Hermione as she looks at a sign that tells them about something being activated at S.T.A.R. Labs in a month and Hermione says "in our world, there is no such place as S.T.A.R. Labs and I would know"

"so we are in a different world with muggle British money ?" asks Harry as he points at Hermione's never-ending bag and Draco says "we can change the money around, right ?"

"yea, we can" says Sirius before the group navigate the city to the nearest bank where they change their money in American dollars.

* * *

A month later Harry is sitting in his room at his new house in Central city with Draco, Theo, Greg, Seamus, Michael Corner, Fred and George Weasley, Hermione, Terry Boot and Luna Lovegood all of them talking about the particle accelerator that was being activated that night while Sirius and Remus are out of town with Nymphadora and Fleur looking after the teenagers. That night the particle accelerator is activated and for about forty minutes everything is fine until it malfunctions and explodes. The explosion goes up into the sky as energy waves expand from S.T.A.R. Labs and hits Harry and everyone in his house knocking them all out.

* * *

Nine months later Harry and the others all wake up in a room with the song Poker Face from Lady Gaga playing and Draco asks as he sees two people hovering over some other guy "where the bloody hell are we ?" getting the attention of the two people who rush over to them after they tell the other guy to stay where he was. The guy doesn't listen and he leaves while Harry just sits there staring at where the guy had left with raised eyebrows. The group all get up and Hermione asks the two people "who are you ?"

"I'm Caitlin Snow" replies the woman.

"i'm Cisco" replies the guy before Theo asks "where are we ?"

"S.T.A.R. Labs" replies Caitlin.

"how long have we been asleep ?" asks Michael.

"nine months" says Cisco.

"nine month ?" asks Harry before he asks them "can you call someone named Sirius Black please, he will be so worried about all of us"

"sure" says Caitlin before she walks away, picks up a phone and calls Sirius who arrives at S.T.A.R. Labs ten minutes later with Remus and they both hug the group. The other guy comes back thirty minutes later and asks "what the hell happened to me ?"

* * *

 **This is the prologue of my new story. Hope you liked it.**

 **Review and tell me what you think.**

 **Harry and the others will all be getting powers.**

 **I would appreciate suggests for powers.**

 **Ok, i have decided to give them one power each and i have already thought of a few powers that each of them could end up with. But I haven't thought of all of them. Some of the group will get powers in the next chapter.**

 **Also things will be explained in flashbacks. Like why they were in the forbidden forest running, how the purebloods are dealing with being in the muggle world and other things.**

 **Also the first chapter will be a little slower and will correspond with the first episode of The Flash.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Plot: After getting a creature inheritance and discovering that he was being betrayed by one his friends, Dumbledore, some of the Weasley family and everyone else. Harry Potter, his godfather Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fred and George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Greg Goyle, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan and a few others all end up on the run from the british wizarding world. As they are being chased they suddenly are sent to another world. Harry and the others all get powers after something happens, new friends and Harry ends up falling in love. But Harry knows that he has to return to the wizarding world to defeat Voldemort and reveal Dumbledore's lies. Will Harry and the other's new friends help them ?**

 **M/M/M/M SLASH**

* * *

After the man storms into the lab another man in a motor powered wheelchair rolls in and he says something to the man making him sit down. Harry just watches the man and he realises something. The man was one of his mates. His Kitsune had chosen him to mate with. He then remembers when he got his creature inheritance bringing a smile to his face.

* * *

-Flashback Begins-

it's the 15th of October, Harry is sitting in an abandoned classroom with Greg, Theo, Draco, Seamus, Hermione, Fred, George and Luna all talking and planning when Harry topples over yelling in pain. He grows a pair of black fox ears which have gold tips, he then grows three fox tails which are black with gold tips, his eyes change and he grows sharp, fox claws to scratch people with, his body also changes into a more feminine body and face. After the transformation stops Harry slowly gets off the ground before he asks "what happened to me ?"

"you got a creature inheritance" replies Fred.

"they are rare and quite shocking" says George.

"what am i ?" asks Harry while he discovers that his hearing is more enhanced as well as his sense of smell. They then decide to head to Gringotts to deal with Harry's vaults and while they are their they discover that Harry is a Kitsune and has three mates which shocks Harry a lot.

-Flashback Ends-

* * *

The man notices the others in the room and he asks "who are they ?" Harry walks over to him, holds out his hand and says "i'm Harry Potter"

"Barry Allen" says Barry as he takes Harry's hand to shake and he feels a spark of electricity but he doesn't let go of Harry's hand until someone clears their throat which turns out of be one of Harry's friends. They all introduce themselves before a man with long black hair rushes into the lap with a sandy haired man following him. The two men stop when they see Harry who yells "Sirius, Remus" before he runs to hug them both before he turns to Barry and says "these two were best friends with my dad when they were younger, Sirius is my godfather and Remus is my uncle"

"that's awesome" Barry says to Harry before he introduces himself to the two men who both shake his hand. They all go to a airport runway like area for a while as Barry gets tested but the details of the tests are kept secret from Sirius and Remus.

Harry and the others as well as Barry decide to go for a walk and they head to the park. They walk through the park and they talk for a while until they bump into an African American woman who Barry hugs making Harry a little jealous and he wants to rip the woman away from the first of his mates. He growls lowly but it's heard by Hermione who nudges Harry and gives him a 'what was that ?' Harry just sheepishly grins before Barry walks over to them and introduces the girl with him as Iris West and she shakes Harry's hand with a wide smile. While they walk and talk in the park they don't notice that the flowers around Harry all start blooming, that Harry suddenly walks on water or that the wind is corresponding to Harry's mood.

They exit the park after Iris leaves and they head to the bookstore since Hermione wanted to get out some books but as soon she touches a book a whole bunch of information enters her brain and she retracts her hand before she looks inside the book and she realises that she already knew what was in the book since she touched it. She looks at Harry and realises that all of the flowers that Harry was near had bloomed and she walks over to Harry and says to Harry pointing at the flowers "look at the flowers" Harry does and he goes outside the bookstore and he just stands there with his eyes wide open while looking at flowers before he taps his foot in a nervous way and he hears splashing, Harry looks down and he sees that he is standing on top of a giant puddle of water. Harry jumps back, bumping into Hermione as she exits the bookstore who exclaims "oww"

"sorry Mione" says Harry before he says "look at this" and he steps onto the puddle making Hermione look completely shocked before Harry says "i think i got powers but unlike Barry, i can make flowers bloom and walk on water"

"i think i have a power too" says Hermione before she says "when i touched a book in the bookstore my brain suddenly filled with information from the book"

"wow, now i guess you really are a know it all now" says Harry in a joking way but he ends up getting hit in the shoulder by her which is seen by Barry who asks "what's going on ?"

"i was just joking around with Hermione and WE need to go back to S.T.A.R. Labs, now" says Harry.

"why ?" asks Theo as he walks out of the bookstore.

"i think we all should be tested for powers" says Hermione before she runs back into the bookstore to grab the others who all rush out of the bookstore and they all head to S.T.A.R. Labs.

* * *

Once they arrive they see Caitlin and Cisco sitting down and when the group are spotted Caitlin asks "what's going on ?"

"get some wilting flowers and an inflatable pool and fill it with water" Harry says to Cisco before he says "please" Cisco nods in a confused way before he goes to get what Harry asked for with Hermione yelling at him "get a whole bunch of books too" Cisco yells back "OK, I'll try" Caitlin stands there with her arms crossed and Theo says to her "i don't know what is happening, they just said that we had to come here"

"OK, we will wait for Cisco" says Caitlin and fifteen minutes later Cisco comes back with an inflated pool which has a bunch of books inside it which he takes out and places them on the table before he walks away, grabs a whole bunch of flower pots with wilting flowers and a hose to fill the pool. When he come back Harry says "leave the flowers over there" Cisco places the flower pots on the far table before he fills the pool up with water. Once the pool is full Harry says "OK, everyone close your eyes" which they all do except Hermione and Barry. Harry stands on the water in the pool and he says "open your eyes" they open their eyes and Caitlin gasps before she walks over to the pool and places her hand in the water and she says "you can walk on water"

"i know" replies Harry before he walks over to the flowers and the flowers all bloom as he approaches them much to the shock of the others. Caitlin then says "you can walk on water and make flowers bloom"

"I don't know what else I can do but I want to discover the full extend of my power" says Harry before he says "and i want to train it up and then if we return to where we belong we can fight in the war while using our powers" says Harry to the other magical people in the room who all nod before Caitlin asks "what war ?"

"it's a bit of a long story, we don't want to talk about it right now, I want to see what else I can do with my powers" says Harry before Cisco asks Hermione "why did you ask for books ?"

"one touch and I can absorb the information from the book" replies Hermione.

"all of the information ?" Cisco asks Hermione who nods and he says "that is awesome"

"yea, so is being able to walk on water and make flowers bloom just by walking near them" says Hermione.

"yea, i bet that is just the starting stage of his powers" Cisco tells Hermione who says "if he gets an offensive way with his powers, he can defeat Voldemort"

"who ?" asks Cisco.

"it's a long story" replies Theo as he steps up beside Hermione and Cisco before he says to Cisco "it seems that only Harry and Hermione have powers at the moment"

"i bet you will get a power Theo" Hermione says to Theo before she walks over to Harry and says "try concentrating and try to lift the water out of the pool"

"what ?" asks Harry in a confused way.

"just try it Harry" Hermione says to Harry in a slightly demanding way. Harry steps beside the pool, kneels down, places his hand over the water, closes his eyes and he concentrates before he raises his hand and he hears gasps all around him and he opens his eyes to see that the water was floating just under his hand. He stands up and the water follows his hand as he rises, he then steps back onto the water and raises his hands above his head making the water go up and he makes shapes with the water in the air before he steps off the water which follows him as he walks away from the pool and he makes the water go on the flowers to water them. After Harry had done that he says "that is soo cool, I wonder what else I'll end up being able to do"

"if you can control water and make flowers bloom, you could end up being an elemental master" says Cisco.

"then call me the Elemental Fox or the Elemental Kitsune" says Harry.

"Kitsune ?" asks Caitlin. Harry lowers the glamours hiding his creature side and Caitlin and Cisco both just stare at Harry while Barry approaches him and gently strokes Harry's tails and he says "they are soo soft"

"you don't hate them ?" Harry shyly asks Barry in a small voice. Barry says to Harry "you look amazing" Harry smiles brightly before he notices that Barry's hand is just resting on Harry's tail and Harry steps closer and rubs himself on Barry before he makes a happy fox noise. They are interrupted five minutes later by Caitlin clearing her throat and Harry blushes before he places his glamours back on and he walks over to the other magical students. The group except Luna all smile teasingly at Harry who turns red but stays quiet.

* * *

Barry leaves after he gets a phone call from his friend and he runs out of the lab while Harry frowns a bit as he watches one of his mates run off. Harry decides to follow him as the others are all distracted but he doesn't see Hermione, Theo, Terry, Greg and Seamus follow him. Harry follows Barry till they get to a crime scene area where there was a car crash and he watches Barry talk to a man. Harry overhears the conversation before Hermione, Theo, Greg, Seamus and Terry catch up with him and they watch Barry argue with a man and Harry's mood changes and so does the wind. It starts getting stormy which Hermione notices and taps Harry on the shoulder which snaps him out of his angry mood and he looks at Hermione before she motions him to follow her as she walks over to Barry and Harry asks "are you OK ?"

"yea, I'm fine Harry" replies Barry before Hermione says "I noticed that the wind changes when Harry is upset"

"so he can control wind too ?" Theo asks Hermione.

"he must be becoming a master over the elements" Barry says to them.

"that sounds cool" says Harry before he changes his mood and the wind suddenly changes and Barry says "that is awesome"

"i know right" says Harry with a smile. They then walk back to S.T.A.R. Labs and they do more tests to see what Harry and Barry can do.

* * *

A few hours later Barry is back at S.T.A.R. Labs before Caitlin tells him that a storm had suddenly picked up at a farm and Barry gets into the suit that Cisco had made for him and he runs off to fight Mardon. Harry also gets a new suit, one that fits his Kitsune form perfectly, and Harry drives a motorcycle to the farm at high speeds. Once he gets to the farm he sees a tornado and he sees Barry running around the tornado in the opposite direction and he runs to the cops and he asks them "are you two OK ?"

"yea, we will be fine" replies the cop before the tornado suddenly breaks a part and Barry kneels on the ground. Joe West the police officer kneels in front of Barry before Harry says to Barry "we have to get out of here"

"i know" replies Barry before he introduces Harry to Joe and Harry says "it's nice to meet you Joe"

"it's nice to meet you too Harry" Joe says to Harry before Barry says "we better get back and we will be back here later" before he grabs Harry and he speeds away. The next morning Barry is back at the site with Harry, Hermione, Terry and Theo with him and they all talk to Joe who makes Barry promise to never tell Iris about what he can do which Barry does before Joe asks Barry "who are the others teenagers ?"

"they were at S.T.A.R. Labs when I woke up, they were also in a coma" replies Barry before Joe asks him "can they do things too ?"

"Harry can control water as well as walk on it, he can change the wind which corresponds to his mood and he can make flowers bloom by just being near them and Hermione can absorb information from books like a sponge" Joe just looks at Barry in shock before he asks "what about the other two ?"

"unknown as of yet" replies Harry.

"OK" says Joe before they talk more. The group except Joe all head back to S.T.A.R Laps. Once they get there Cisco and Caitlin are talking until they are seen by Cisco and the two of them stop talking and they face Harry and the others. Theo then asks them "you want to talk about our world, the war and Voldemort ?"

"how did you know that ?" asks Caitlin.

"i heard it" replies Theo before Harry says "they didn't say anything"

"we were thinking it" says Cisco before he thinks something about Fleur and Theo says "yea, she is very beautiful, when she was at our school for the tournament, lots of guys were trying to ask her to the yule ball that we had"

"this is amazing, you can read minds" Cisco tells Theo who gets shocked and he says "I have always been able to read people pretty well"

"and now you can read people's minds" says Caitlin with shock before she says to Cisco "we have to see if he can only read surface thoughts or if he can read memories too" while she faces him. Cisco nods before he read to get something. Ten minutes later they are doing tests on Theo when Dr Wells enters the lab and Caitlin tells him about what happened. After the tests are done Dr Wells says "we have to see what his limits are and maybe even cross those limits"

"with all of our powers ?" asks Harry.

"yes" replies Dr Wells before he leaves the lab. The magical teenagers except Draco, Terry and Michael all decide that it's time to head home and Barry, Caitlin and Cisco join them to their house. Once they arrive they are met with Remus at the front of the house with a strange look on his face making Harry ask him "what's wrong ? is Dumbledore here ?"

"no, he isn't here but someone else is, with a few others" replies Remus before he motions Harry is come inside which Harry does with the others all following him and when he enters the living room he sees someone who he didn't think he would see. Severus Snape and with him is Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Colin Creevey, Narcissa Malfoy, Neville Longbottom and Cho Chang. As soon as Cho sees Harry she runs and hugs him which for some reason annoys Barry until Harry gets out of the hug and rushes over to Barry to get Barry's scent back onto his body making Professor McGonagall ask Barry "why is he doing that ?"

"it turns out that Barry is one of his mates" replies Cisco in an excited way and Harry says "Sirius and Remus didn't know that yet" as he looks at Remus and Sirius who both are glaring at Barry a bit and Caitlin says "they had just met and Harry sees Barry as his mate"

"and I wouldn't want to piss Harry off" says Cisco.

"he wouldn't hurt us" Sirius tells Cisco who says "if you threaten Barry, his mate, he might"

"that's true, Kitsune are very protective of their mates, families and children" Remus says to them.

"children ?" asks Barry.

"i can get pregnant" Harry tells Barry before Caitlin just gasps and she asks "how is that possible ?"

"it's only possible if you got a creature inheritance" says Neville.

"interesting, can you tell me everything about Kitsune ?" Caitlin asks Neville before Professor McGonagall says to Harry "i do hope that you have been staying out of trouble"

"i was at a farm last night where a criminal was" replies Harry.

"why ?" asks Professor Snape.

"he was a meta-human, he had powers which he was using to rob banks and kill people" replies Harry.

"and what do you think you were going to do about him ?" Professor McGonagall asks Harry in a stern way.

"stop him or at least protect the two police officers there while a friend stopped the criminal" replies Harry.

"if you were still at Hogwarts i would have taken points of your house for putting yourself in danger" McGonagall tells Harry.

"Hogwarts ?" asks Cisco.

"it's a school for magical learning, I went there with Hermione, Luna, Greg, Draco, Theo, Michael, Terry, Fred and George" replies Harry before Mrs Malfoy asks "where is Draco ?"

"right here Mother" replies Draco from the front door before he runs to her and hugs her before he asks "how did you get here ?"

"I created a potion which we used to get here but Mr's Longbottom and Creevey as well as Ms Chang all got caught up by the potion" replies Snape glaring at the three students in question before he says to Harry "now that we are here, we can help train you against the dark lord"

"and we can help you train your powers" Cisco says to Harry.

"powers ?" asks Madam Pomfrey. Before Harry explains about his powers and McGonagall says after the explanation "you will need to gain more control over these powers too"

"they could help against you-know-who" says Colin.

"who ?" asks Caitlin.

"Voldemort" replies Harry before he says to her "you, Cisco and Barry better take a seat" which they do and Snape asks "what are you doing Potter ?"

"i'm telling them everything, Barry is my mate, he has to know and the other two i feel that I can trust them" Harry tells Snape.

"your judgement isn't the best, you had Weasley as your friend" Snape says to Harry.

"I was being fed potions" says Harry before he says to Barry, Cisco and Caitlin "I lost my parents when i was one and a half years old, they were both murdered by Voldemort, my mother was killed in front of me" Caitlin gasps before Harry continues "she had begged for my life and she was willing to take my place but Voldemort told her to stand aside, he told her this several times before he killed her and then he pointed his wand at me and cast the killing curse but when it hit me, it rebounded and hit Voldemort"

"it killed him ?" asks Barry.

"he became a wraith like creature searching for a host, I saw him again when I was eleven" says Harry.

"what happened to you after Voldemort died ?" asks Caitlin not fearing the name.

"i was sent to the Dursleys" replies Harry. Remus, Sirius and a few others growl before Narcissa asks "you were sent to muggles ?"

"yes, i didn't know that I was a wizard until Hagrid had delivered my letter" Harry tells her and Narcissa yells "what ?!" before she stands up and she says "you should have been placed with a magical family even if it was in the muggle world and you should have had knowledge of your heritage"

"agreed" says Snape with a slight growl.

"how was your childhood ?" asks Barry fearing the answer.

"horrible, my relatives would punish me for the slightest things while my cousin was praised, even when i did better school work then my cousin, i was punished, I did all of the chores around the house including the gardening, i started when I was at least three, i wore my cousin's cast-offs, i thought my name was freak until i went to school, my cousin and his gang would always bully me and beat me up, it was called Harry-Hunting and for most of my life until i was eleven, i lived in the cupboard under the stairs" says Harry tearing up making Barry realise something before he hugs Harry and he asks "is that why you were nervous after you showed us your creature ?" Harry nods.

"you look amazing with your cute ears and the tails are amazing and beautiful" says Barry making Harry smile while Snape sits there in silence before Caitlin asks "who hell would send you there ?"

"Dumbledore" replies Harry.

"i knew they were the worst sort of muggles but I trusted Dumbledore and he said that you would be safe, he lied to me and the rest of the wizarding world, i am sorry for not fighting more to keep you away from them" Professor McGonagall says in shame.

"it's not your fault and you don't need to apologise for that" Harry tells the head of Gryffindor before Cisco asks "what was your school life like ?" the two professors in the room and Remus look at each other then they look at Harry knowing what had happened in the past and Barry asks seeing what the three adults were doing "why do I get the feeling that we won't like the events that happened ?"

"we might as well tell them" Hermione says to Harry who nods.

* * *

 **Review and tell me what you think.**

 **Next chapter will have Harry and Hermione explaining about their school years, training their powers, some magical training and another meta-human to fight.**

 **I would appreciate suggests for powers.**

 **Also things will be explained in flashbacks. Like why they were in the forbidden forest running, how the purebloods are dealing with being in the muggle world and other things.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Plot: After getting a creature inheritance and discovering that he was being betrayed by one his friends, Dumbledore, some of the Weasley family and everyone else. Harry Potter, his godfather Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fred and George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Greg Goyle, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan and a few others all end up on the run from the british wizarding world. As they are being chased they suddenly are sent to another world. Harry and the others all get powers after something happens, new friends and Harry ends up falling in love. But Harry knows that he has to return to the wizarding world to defeat Voldemort and reveal Dumbledore's lies. Will Harry and the other's new friends help them ?**

 **M/M/M/M SLASH**

 **Warning: Incest during the flashback which pretty short but if you don't want to read it, you don't have to.**

 **This is the first half of the same chapter but I thought that it would be a good idea to split the chapter in half**

* * *

Harry starts the story by saying "most of these events happened when i was with my ex-friend Ronald, so I will call him either Weasley or Weasel"

"Weasel ? really ?" asks Draco with a laugh.

"yea" replies Harry with a laugh before Narcissa asks her son and Harry "how did you two become friends ?"

"we'll tell you that later, OK first year, well I met Weasel on the train to Hogwarts and we became friends. The Weasleys had helped me get through the barrier because I didn't know how to get through, and the Twins helped me with my trunk. We met Hermione on the train too, but she was being very bossy and a complete know-it-all. Weasel and I didn't really like her at first. When we got to Hogwarts, Draco tried to become my friend but he insulted Weasel when doing so, so I turned him down. I knew he was going to be in Slytherin, and Weasel had told me how Voldemort was a Slytherin so when the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin I asked it to put me anywhere but there" Harry turns to Hermione and says he is sorry but she waves it off telling him not to worry about it.

What Harry had said got the attention of Severus who asks "you were almost put in Slytherin ?, if you were you would have been expelled by now"

"what do you mean expelled ?" demands Sirius.

"yea but i chose anything except Slytherin because Weasel told me that Voldemort was in Slytherin and let me tell you the story" Harry says. He continues his story by saying "Anyway, I got sorted into Gryffindor as you know. Nothing really exciting happened for weeks, except I was loving magic and learning all about it. I got stared at a lot, which I hated but after a couple weeks that got better. I didn't really get into any trouble, and just wanted to make friends and get to know the school. That all changed at Halloween though"

"why, what happens on Halloween ?" asks Remus but before Harry can continue Severus says "you are leaving out a few things"

Harry gives him a look before saying "Well just some small things. During the first flying lesson, Neville fell off his broom. Madam Hooch had to take him to the hospital wing and told us we weren't allowed to fly until she got back. I'd never been on a broom so I didn't care. When Neville fell, he had dropped his Remembrall, and Draco picked it up. I told him to give it back, but he wouldn't. He got on his broom, and told me to come get it. So I got on my broom and went after him. He then decided to throw it towards the castle. I didn't want it to break, so I went after it, and right before it would have hit the castle I did this flip and caught in. When I landed, Professor McGonagall came up and told me to follow her. I thought I was in serious trouble, but she took me to meet Wood instead. Wood was the Quidditch captain, and she told me I made the team as a seeker! I didn't even get detention or anything"

"your first year and your on the team, that's amazing" exclaim Sirius but Caitlin says "you could have been hurt badly" feeling protective of Harry and Severus says "he made the team by breaking the rules"

"so what, Harry did an amazing thing" exclaim Sirius.

"it was dangerous, a very dangerous thing" Caitlin says to Sirius in an angry way while glaring at Sirius.

Barry says to Harry "continue with your story"

Harry continues his story by saying "I was expecting to get detention but I'm not going to complain when I don't get any. I'm not crazy! Anyway. Not much later Draco decides to challenge me to a duel at midnight, and Weasel accepts for me. This was before I got my Invisibility Cloak or the Marauders Map, so we had to be careful. We ran into Hermione on the way there, and we get there without any problems. Draco doesn't show, but Mrs. Norris does! I hate that cat, it always shows up at the wrong times! We decide to run, without looking where we are, and we end up on the third floor at a dead end. Hermione knew Alohamora so she unlocked the door for us and we run inside. What we forgot was that the third floor was forbidden for students, and we found out why. The room was locked because of a huge three headed dog! We ran from the room and ran straight back to Gryffindor Tower without stopping or worrying about being caught. We didn't get caught, luckily. Hermione noticed that the dog was standing on a trap door, so we figured it was guarding something, but didn't know what. This is when I remembered the package that Hagrid had gotten at Gringotts when we were there, that he told me was top secret. We figured it was that, but didn't know what it was. We were tired, so we went to bed and forgot all about it after that, what Hermione said before she went to bed was funny"

"what did she say ?" asks Cisco.

"now if you two don't mind, i'm going to bed before either of you come up with another cleaver idea to get us killed or worst expelled" replies Harry sounding like Hermione who groans and she says "i'm never going to live that down" the magical teenagers laugh until they noticed that Remus had turned white at hearing about the three headed dog, and Harry doesn't think he looks good at all. "Remus, are you alright?"

"please tell me you never went near that dog again ?" Barry begs and Harry says "Uhh well, I can't tell you that. But don't look at me! Severus over there got bitten by it!" This earned him a glare from Severus, but Harry just shrugs it off. He knows it got the attention away from the fact that he admitted to going near it again, at least for now. "So anyway, back to Halloween. Well, it started early that day in Charms. Hermione had been acting like a know-it-all like usual, and Weasel had told her that it was no wonder she didn't have any friends. She heard him, and ran to the bathroom crying. She didn't even attend classes that day! Anyone that knows Hermione knows how upset she'd have to be.

At the feast we still didn't see her, when suddenly Quirrell bursts into the Great Hall and yells that there's a troll in the dungeons. Dumbledore orders the prefects to take everyone to their houses. However, I remember that Hermione is in the bathroom and she doesn't know about the troll. I grab Weasel and we run to the bathroom to warn her, only we are too late. The troll apparently got out of the dungeons and had already walked into the bathroom where Hermione was! We run in, and after some running around, and me ending up on it's shoulder, we used Wingardium Leviosa to knock it out with it's own club. By the way, don't ever get troll bogies on your wand. They are disgusting and hard to clean off. So right after we do that Severus, Professor McGonagall and Professor Quirrell come running in. This is when I notice the gash on Severus' leg, which I later find out is because of the three headed dog. When asked what we were thinking, Hermione makes up a quick story to get us out of trouble. We actually ended up earning points! Off course, after this Hermione became one of our friends too"

"miss Granger !, you lied to a teacher !" Minerva says to Hermione who tells her that she is sorry but Minerva takes twenty points off of Gryffindor house and Hermione accepts the punishment before Harry says continues his story "Yes. Now keep in mind that Severus made a terrible first impression to us Gryffindors, so you can't really blame us for what we thought at the time. Our first Quidditch match was against Slytherin. Everything was going great, until suddenly my broom tried to knock me off! I didn't know what was happening, but just tried to hold on" Harry notices that Sirius is looking slightly green when he mentions this. "Hermione and Weasel told me later that they looked at the teachers stand, and noticed that Severus wasn't blinking and was mouthing something, which Hermione said is how you jinx something or someone. So she ended up going to the teachers stand and set Severus' robes on fire to get him to break contact. What she didn't realize at the time, but we found out later is that by doing so she knocked several other teachers over as well" Harry continues with a slightly guilty look on his face.

"you set someone on fire ?" Caitlin asks Hermione who says "just a small fire to break his concentration and the fire was spotted before it could get any bigger"

"never do it again" Caitlin says to her and Hermione nods. Severus says to her "i knew it but i can't give you a detention now"

"sorry professor" Hermione says to him and Severus nods before Sirius asks "did you fall off your broom ?"

"Uhh not really Sirius. There's more. So after that game we were visiting Hagrid, and we mentioned that we had seen that Severus had gotten bitten by that dog. Hagrid asked how we knew about Fluffy. That's the name of that three headed dog by the way. When we asked him about what Fluffy was guarding, he said that that's something between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel. He wouldn't tell us anymore after that because he realized he shouldn't have said that much to begin with" replies Harry before saying "So after that it was Christmas. I got several presents from the Weasleys and some friends but the best gift was anonymous. I found out later that Dumbledore had sent it to me. I didn't know what it was at first, but it was my invisibility cloak! Imagine how excited we were when we saw that!"

"he sent you an invisibility cloak ?!" asks Barry.

"of course he would send an eleven year old an invisibility cloak" Severus says shaking his head and Professor McGonagall, Caitlin, Remus and Barry were slightly angry at giving something that would be used for trouble to an eleven year old. Harry continues telling them the story by saying "So we weren't able to find Nicholas Flamel in the library before break, so we decided that I should use the cloak and try looking in the restricted section at night. So I did, only when I was there Mr. Filch heard me so I had to run. I ran into Severus and Professor Quirrell having an argument in the hallway, but neither of them saw me, but… "

"We heard you alright", Severus interrupts, "I just couldn't see or feel anything. If I had known you had that cloak I would have known you were there".

"Ok, well at the time you didn't know. So I turned around and entered through this door trying to get away, and the room was empty except for this really big mirror. I didn't know what it was, but when I stood in front of it I…." Harry swallows at this, remembering the emotions he felt sitting in front of that mirror.

"Go on pup, what did you see?"

"I saw my parents…"

"Oh pup, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what you must have been feeling" Sirius says while standing up and going over to Harry to wrap him in a hug while Barry holds Harry's hand. Harry simply holds Sirius for a bit before letting go, swallowing, and getting up the nerve to continue the story.

"Dumbledore caught me there after several nights, and he told me it was the Mirror of Erised and it shows the hearts deepest desire. Dumbledore then told me the mirror was going to be moved, and that I shouldn't go looking for it again. So I didn't.

After break, we finally found out who Nicholas Flamel was, purely by accident I might add. He was a famous alchemist. We found out that he had created the philosopher's stone. That's when we knew what Fluffy was guarding."

"And when you found this out, you decided to let it go, right? You didn't continue your little investigation?" Sirius asks with a questioning look.

"Well, we did for a while. See, we went down to Hagrid's one day and when we got there, it was really hot in his hut. It turned out that he had won a dragon's egg from some guy at a pub. It was so hot because Hagrid was letting it hatch!"

"HARRY JAMES! Please tell me you went to a teacher and reported this and did not stay to watch it hatch!" Sirius and Remus shout at the same time. Harry winces and tries to disappear into the couch cushions.

Severus gives him a calculating look, and suddenly he realizes something "Wait, that story that Draco told that got you all in detention, about there being dragon. That was true?"

"Uhh yes it was. We ended up staying and watched it hatch. It was so cute! We did realize that Hagrid couldn't keep a dragon in his wooden hut. That was just a recipe for disaster, so I came up with the idea to write to Charlie and see if he knew what we should do since he works with dragons."

"Well, I'm glad you at least had that much sense, although I can't imagine it being easy to convince Hagrid to give up a dragon. He's always wanted one" Remus says.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy. We made a plan with Charlie to deliver the dragon to some of his friends at midnight on the Astronomy tower. They were going to take Norbert to the dragon reserve. We had to take the dragon, but Draco saw us. We had the cloak, but after we left the astronomy tower, we had forgotten to put the cloak back on. Draco went and told Professor McGonagall. We all ended up in detention and she took 50 points from each of us! She didn't believe the story about the dragon, so 150 points was excessive and completely unfair!"

"Young man, you were out in the castle in the middle of the night. You deserved punishment, and Professor McGonagall was being hard on you all because she didn't want you to go wandering again. I say it was completely fair" Severus replied sternly.

"i agree with Severus, you shouldn't have been out so late" says Remus.

Harry understands and says to Minerva "sorry, i guess i should have just told the teachers about the dragon hatchling" Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and the other adults all nod.

Harry continues his story. "So our detention was with Hagrid. Apparently something was killing unicorns in the forest, and he wanted us to go with us to find out more. I found it ridiculous that we got detention at night for being out at night. That doesn't make any sense. And students weren't allowed in the forest, so they send us there for detention? Hypocritical if you ask me. So we ended up splitting up, and Draco and I were paired together. We came upon the unicorn, but noticed something or someone was drinking from it. My scar really hurt. Draco ran screaming, and I fell over the root of a tree when trying to slowly walk backwards.

The cloaked figure came towards me, but suddenly a huge centaur named Firenze jumped in and saved me. He brought me to the end of the forest where we met the rest of the group. He said it wasn't safe in the forest, especially for me. We didn't know what this cloaked figure was. We found out later that it was Voldemort, drinking unicorn blood to try and stay alive."

They hear a thud on the floor and they see Sirius faint onto the floor which makes Harry run up to him and two minutes later Sirius wakes up and Harry suggests "why don't i continue the story tomorrow ?"

"no we might as well finish the story" says Sirius as he gets back onto his seat and Harry asks "are you sure ?" Sirius replies with "yes" and Harry continues the story "Alright if you're sure Sirius. So after that we figured out that Voldemort was after the stone. After exams, I suddenly realized that it was odd that Hagrid got a dragon's egg so easily. I mean, besides Hagrid, who would walk around with a dragon's egg in their pocket? So we went down to Hagrid's and we find out that he told the stranger who got him the egg how to get past Fluffy! That's when we knew the stone was in danger. We tried to go to Dumbledore, but he wasn't there! We knew that Voldemort was scared of Dumbledore, so we figured if he was going after the stone, he'd do it that day, when Dumbledore wasn't at school. We tried to go to McGonagall and tell her but she wouldn't listen. So…"

"So that's when you decided to let it all go and trust that the stone was well protected?" Sirius says hopefully.

Severus snorts before Harry has a chance to reply. "uhhh well no. We figured there were other things protecting the stone, but we had to do something! So Weasel, Hermione and I took the cloak that night and went down the trap door. When we got there, there was a harp playing music and we realized someone had already gone down the trap door. We didn't think it'd be Voldemort, we thought it was Severus because of the way he'd been acting all year and the Quidditch incident. We thought he was getting it for Voldemort. Oh and Severus, I'm sorry we ever suspected you. I know better now, but at the time we didn't know you at all" Severus simply nods in acceptance of the apology, knowing that he was the most hated teacher for the Golden Trio.

Harry then proceeds to explain each of the protections, and how when he walked into the final room he realized it was Quirrell that was possessed by Voldemort. "When I was in the hospital wing afterwards, Dumbledore explained that I couldn't touch Quirrell because of my mother's love protection. He also told me that only someone who wished to get the stone, but not use it, would be able to get it out of the mirror. While that is pretty smart, the rest of the protections were pretty easy if three first years could get through them, we ended up getting extra points for what we did and we won the house cup"

"you were rewarded for something so dangerous !?" yells Caitlin.

"yea but we kept the stone from Voldemort" Harry says and Caitlin shakes her head muttering in an angry way before Harry starts telling them about his second, third and fourth years at Hogwarts. By the end Caitlin is fuming and she just yells and rants for twenty minutes before she calms down and Harry says "Dumbledore is the reason, he expected me to do all of those things"

"well, i will have words with him if I join you when you go back to your world" Caitlin says to Harry who just smiles and says "once I have completely mastered my powers, have completed my magical training, met all three of my mates and discovered Voldemort's weakness and then I will go back" Caitlin says to Neville "you've been pretty quiet throughout Harry's story"

"we knew the rumors about Harry during his school years but we never fully heard the story" says Seamus before he says "we are all in shock"

"even we are shocked" the Weasley twins say to Caitlin in unison before Fleur starts muttering in French with anger in her tone.

"his weaknesses are back in our world, Dumbledore had told me what they were and we need to destroy them" says Severus suddenly.

"what are they ?" asks Harry.

"Horcruxes" replies Severus before he pulls out some books which Hermione grabs before she gasps and says "A **Horcrux** is a powerful object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality Creating one Horcrux gave one the ability to anchor one's own soul to earth if the body was destroyed. The more Horcruxes one created, the closer one was to true immortality. Creating multiple Horcruxes was suggested to be costly to the creator, by both diminishing their humanity and even physically disfiguring them.

A Horcrux is one of the darkest arts in existence as it involved splitting the soul, which is intended to remain whole, through the most supreme act of evil: murder.

The first Horcrux was created by Herpo the foul"

"wow, so we destroy these pieces and then we destroy Voldemort ?" Barry asks Hermione who nods before Caitlin asks "what is the nature of a Horcrux ?"

"The nature and concepts of Horcruxes are so terrifying, they are kept secret from most of the wizarding world, and only few ever knew what they were. Hogwarts banned the subject of Horcruxes, and even books such as _Magick Moste Evile_ only skimmed the subject, at best. The only known book that explained Horcruxes in detail was Secrets of the Darkest Arts. The book provides specific instruction on the creation of a Horcrux is _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ , that was once held in Hogwarts' library. But due to the book's extremely dark and dangerous nature, Albus Dumbledore hid it away in his office; however, he did not destroy it"

"and I was able to get it from the headmaster's office" says Severus pointing at the book that Hermione had touched before Hermione tells them all in detail what a horcrux is and how to make one which shocks them all and she says after the explanation "i think my power is going to become a curse if i keep finding out really evil information"

"it will also help us against the evil information" says Cisco.

"that's true" says Hermione before she asks "how many Horcruxes do you think Voldemort has ?"

"six but one has already been destroyed" replies Severus.

"did Dumbledore do it ?" asks Harry.

"no, you did, when you destroyed the diary in the chamber" Severus tells Harry who says "fuck, we have to get the others"

"we know of one already, Nagini, Voldemort's snake" says Severus before he says to Harry "and watch your language"

"yes sir" replies Harry. They all talk more until Severus says to Harry "Dumbledore had been keeping something from you Mr Potter"

"like what ?" asks Harry.

"well, there was a prophecy about you and Voldemort" replies Severus.

"which you overheard and told your master" Sirius yells at Severus who replies with "i didn't know who he will end up targeting Black, i didn't know that she would end up dead"

"she ? my mother ? you knew her ?" Harry asks Severus.

"she and I were like brother and sister until I said something to her which I regret" replies Severus.

"what was said ?" asks Caitlin.

"mudblood" says Hermione knowing what blood status Harry's mother was.

"why did you say it ?" asks Harry.

"she helped me after I was humiliated by your father and his friends" replies Severus.

"how did they do that ?" asks Cisco.

"we hung him upside down, making his underwear show" replies Sirius.

"more like you, Peter and James did it, i didn't want to have anything to do with it" Remus says to Sirius who nods and says "that's true, he didn't get involved in that prank"

"that is not a prank, that's being a bully" says Harry before he stands up, faces Severus and says "I am sorry about what my father and his friends did to you"

"thank you, your mother would very proud of you" Severus tells Harry before Harry asks "what if Voldemort had placed the horcrux within an ancient artefact ?"

"can we try transferring the soul piece into something else and then destroy the soul piece ?" says Barry.

"is there a spell for that ?" Harry asks Severus.

"maybe" replies Severus before he thinks and then says "if not, we could always create one"

"spell creation ?" asks Hermione before Harry says "i want to learn that too, it might help against Voldemort and the meta-humans"

"i'll help you" Severus says to Harry before Hermione says to Severus "get all the books on spell creation and I can help you" Severus nods. After a little while they find out that it's gotten dark outside and they decide to head to be bed. Barry and the other two stay in the guest room but Barry decides to stay with Harry in his room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. Dumbledore and his order of the phoenix including the Weasleys all are meeting to discuss a few things. The first discussion is about Voldemort, his movements and his plans.

"where is Severus ?" asks Dumbledore after they discuss how quiet it had been.

"he disappeared" replies Mad Eye Moody.

"just like Harry did" Ginny says in a sad voice.

"yes, that is also something we need to talk about, the disappearance of Harry Potter and where he had gotten to" says Dumbledore.

"we searched the entire country, he isn't here" says Kingsley.

"we could search in America" suggests Mundungus Fletcher.

"yes, you and two others search America with the help of the American magical government" Dumbledore says to Fletcher who scowls a bit but he does it anyway.

"we can search everywhere and find him but how are we going to get him here to complete what he is meant to do" Ronald Weasley asks while he sits down.

"well, he is supposedly in love with your sister, maybe she can bring him back" snarls Moody at Ronald.

"yes, i can do it and get rid of the death eater scum that has him" says Ginerva Weasley with determination.

"no way is my daughter doing anything, i want dear, sweet Harry back but my daughter is not getting into anything dangerous" Mrs Weasley says to them all and they all discuss plans before the meeting is finished. The order members all leave except Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley and Elphias Doge. Dumbledore sits at his desk before Molly Weasley asks "have you gotten into Harry's vaults ?"

"no, they are all locked up, he must have done it before he disappeared" replies Dumbledore.

"and the potions ?" asks Ronald Weasley.

"completely gone, by now they would be gone anyway" says Dumbledore before Ginerva Weasley asks him "is the marriage contract still vaild?"

"i do not know" replies Dumbledore before Ginerva starts complaining and she tells Dumbledore about the humiliation that she went through when she last tried a love potion.

* * *

-Flashback Begins-

It is the 12th of October, Harry Potter is sitting in the Gryffindor common room when Ginerva Weasley bring Harry, Ron, Hermione and herself drinks over to the table. The drink with the love and lust potions that are meant for Harry is placed in front of him while he talks to Ronald, Harry sees the drink and while Ginerva and Ronald are distracted Harry switches his drink with Ronald's drink which he drinks some of it as Ginerva drinks some of hers. Hermione then switches Ronald's drink with Ginerva's drink and she waits for Ginerva to drink which she does and she completely drains the cup before Harry and Hermione step away from them before the two potions take affect and the two siblings start kissing.

The entire Gryffindor House except the first and second years are watching the two siblings make out as Colin Creevey takes photos for proof before they both heat things up as Ginerva takes her top off and she lifts her dress up as Ronald undoes his pants and Ginerva just sits on Ronald's hard cock and she just rides her brother's cock as the entire Gryffindor house watch in horror before one of them get Professor McGonagall. The student returns just as Ronald flips Ginerva over so that he is on top of her and he fucks her and cums inside Ginerva just before Professor McGonagall separates them. She takes them to Professor Snape for the antidote before she questions the students. She finds out that the potion was really meant for Harry and that he switched his drink with Ronald's and that Hermione had switched Ronald's drink with Ginerva's knowing that it was the drink with the potion in it. Professor McGonagall joins

-Flashback Ends-

* * *

The headmaster had learned of the event of course and had slid it under the rug and made sure that no-one had written home about it or that anyone knew that the potion was really meant for Harry or that he was the one you supplied the potion. They all talk about their plans until they disband their meeting and they all go home not noticing the listening device that had been placed under Dumbledore's desk by Severus Snape which can broadcast what was being said through out the different universes which Severus Snape had created with the help of Professor McGonagall, Narcissa Malfoy and a few experts on muggle technology after they discover that Harry and the others could have travelled to a different universe. The receiving end records everything that was spoken.

* * *

 **Review and tell me what you think.**

 **The next half will have Harry, Theodore and Hermione training their powers, some magical training and another meta-human to fight.**

 **I would appreciate suggests for powers.**

 **Also things will be explained in flashbacks. Like why they were in the forbidden forest running, how the purebloods are dealing with being in the muggle world and other things.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Plot: After getting a creature inheritance and discovering that he was being betrayed by one his friends, Dumbledore, some of the Weasley family and everyone else. Harry Potter, his godfather Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fred and George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Greg Goyle, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan and a few others all end up on the run from the british wizarding world. As they are being chased they suddenly are sent to another world. Harry and the others all get powers after something happens, new friends and Harry ends up falling in love. But Harry knows that he has to return to the wizarding world to defeat Voldemort and reveal Dumbledore's lies. Will Harry and the other's new friends help them ?**

 **M/M/M/M SLASH**

 **AN: In my story Ronnie is Caitlin's brother not her fiancé.**

* * *

The next day Harry heads downstairs, when he heads into the kitchen he sees Cisco, Caitlin, Severus, Narcissa, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Draco, Theo, Terry, Michael and all of the others except Barry in there all of them staring at a device that is sitting on the table. Harry asks pointing at the device "what's that ?"

"it's a listening device that can be used while in different universes" replies Severus before Harry asks "where did you plant the device to listen in on the conversations ?"

"Dumbledore's office" replies Severus just as Barry enters the kitchen. Harry explains the device before Severus plays the recording that had been made the night before. They listen to the recording and after the recording is finished Barry asks "how was that girl humiliated ?"

"she tried to give me a love and a lust potion which she put in my drink which I switched for her brother's drink. Ginerva's brother, Ronald, drinks from the drink and while he and his sister are talking Hermione switches the drink with Ginerva's drink and Ginerva drinks from the cup, Hermione and I get off the seat and get away from the two before they start making out. After a while Ginerva lifts her skirt and Ronald undoes his pants, takes out his cock which Ginerva hops on top of" Harry tells them before he says "they do that for a little while and one of the other Gryffindors runs to get Professor McGonagall. Ronald had flipped Ginerva off and started to really fuck her which is done when Professor McGonagall and the student enters the common room but Ronald already cums just before professor McGonagall separates them"

"oh my god" says Cisco in shock before Caitlin asks "this was done where ?"

"in the Gryffindor common room, in front of the third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh year students in Gryffindor including the twins who were in shock at the display and if they both deny that it happened, we also have proof"

"which is ?" asks Barry.

"I took photos of the event and the student reactions, all i have to do is send them to the daily prophet and those two will be humiliated in front of the entire wizarding world" Colin says to Barry, Cisco and Caitlin.

"where are the photos ?" Barry asks Colin.

"I keep the negatives in a safe place in Hogwarts but I have the photos on me" replies Colin before he pulls out a bag with an extendable charm on it and he pulls out the photos which are all moving and they sift through the photos and Caitlin is shocked by the images but is surprised that the photos move. Harry says to Colin and the others "we will only have these printed in the daily prophet if they give us any more trouble" Colin nods before he places the photos back into his bag.

* * *

After breakfast the group of magical teenagers, Nymphadora, Fleur, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Severus, Professor McGonagall and Narcissa all head to S.T.A.R. Labs so that they can train their powers.

Harry is in the chamber where he can practise his powers which he shows off in front of the others and he controls the water and makes shapes out of the water. he shapes the water into spears which he throws at some stuffed dummies. He water spears go right through the dummies, shocking Barry and the others who are watching. Harry trains using his earth powers to make vines grows and bind the dummies before he leaves the chamber and he says "that was fun"

"that was shocking, i never knew you could shape the water into spears" Barry says to Harry drawing him into a hug.

"I didn't know that I could until I tried it" Harry says to Barry before Severus Snape enters the lab and says "it is time for dueling practise"

"can i use my powers too ?" Harry asks Snape who replies with "yes, you may" Harry smiles before they both enter the chamber which Snape enforces with a boundary and protection spell so no stray spells hit anyone else. The duel starts out pretty well, with some tame spells until Snape ups the ante with a cutting curse which Harry responds to with a bombarda maxima which hits the barrier since Snape dodged it before firing a confringo, a diffindo, diminuendo and a ducklifors which Harry dodges using his power over water before he throws the same spells back at Snape while also casting a duro, a entrail-expelling curse, an everte Statum before he casts "expecto patronum" and Harry's stag patronus knocks Snape over before Harry points his wand at Snape in victory. Snape is shocked that Harry had used his patronus like he did and that he could cast it in the first place and he says "congrates Potter, you won"

"it was differcult" says Harry as he helps Severus off the ground before Snape says "we may train using the darker magic's at a later time, also including the unforgivables"

"are you fucking nuts ?" Hermione yells at Snape before she realises what she had just yelled and who she yelled it at and she says "sorry"

"it is quite alright Miss Granger but Mr Potter needs to learn everything he can to fight against Voldemort" Severus says to Hermione who nods before Caitlin asks "what are these unforogivables ?"

"the three unforgivable curses, "The **Unforgivable Curses** are three of the most powerful and sinister spells known to the wizarding world. They are tools of the Dark Arts and were first classified as "Unforgivable" in 1717. The three curses consist of the Killing Curse ( _Avada Kedavra_ ), Cruciatus Curse ( _Crucio_ ), and Imperious Curse ( _Imperio_ ).

Using any of these three curses on another human being, Muggle or wizard, will result in a life sentence to Azkaban, unless there is sufficient evidence that the caster did so under the influence of the Imperius Curse. Aurors were permitted to use them during the First Wizarding War" Snapes tells the woman before he says "i can show you what these curses do"

"you don't have to" Barry tells Snape.

"i will only do this once" Snape says to them all before Harry asks "does Neville have to see this too ?"

"no, he does not, if he doesn't wish to, i know what one of the curses did to his parents" Snape replies while looking at Neville who says "I can handle it now, i plan to do cast it on Bellatrix LeStrange for what she did to my parents"

"i'll help you" Harry says to Neville.

"revenge isn't always the way" Barry tells the two teenagers.

"that may be true but she tortured my parents with the Cruciatus Curse until their minds broke" Neville tells Barry while Caitlin gasps and Cisco stands there in silence. Snape takes out a rock before he transfigures it into a rat before he gets everyone's attention and he casts "Imperio" on the rat making it dance, do flips and other things before he cancels the spell before he says "if you do not want to see the torture curse, you can look away" they all just look at the rat before Severus casts "Crucio" on the rat which squeaks in pains while writhing on the floor and he cancels the spell and he looks at Harry before he casts "Avada Kadavra" killing the rat in a flash of emerald green light and Severus says "those are the unforgivable curses"

"that's horrifying, i don't think Harry should learn how to cast those curses" Barry says to Severus as he hugs Harry with one arm and Harry says "I think I could do the first two but never the curse that killed my parents"

"I understand that" Severus says to Harry before he strides out of the room and Caitlin says "I agree with Barry, you shouldn't learn how to cast those curses, they seem soo evil"

"that's because they are the darkest of curses around" Hermione says with conviction.

* * *

A week later. A week that was filled with magical training with various spells including some dark spells as well as Harry finding out that he can transform into a fox (it's not his animagi form).

Harry and Barry are heading to a building which is on fire. They arrive at the building, Barry speeds into the building while holding Harry in his fox form. Harry changes back and uses his power of water to get rid of the fire while Barry gets people out of the building while talking to Cisco. After he had done that he and Harry speed around the corner and Barry says to Cisco "everybody's out, what else you got for us, Cisco ?"

"Barry, Harry, it's Caitlin" they hear over the com links.

"hey, Caitlin" says Barry before scolding himself a bit before Harry says after transforming back into a person "hey Caitlin, how's your day ?"

"get back to S.T.A.R. Labs. Now" she replies before Harry transforms back into a fox and Barry replies with "on my way" Barry picks Harry up and speeds back to S.T.A.R. Labs where Caitlin is waiting for them but Barry gets a dizzy spell before he speeds to S.T.A.R. Labs. Once they arrive Harry turns back into his human form and he smiles at Caitlin who has an angry look on her face making Harry loose the smile before she says "have you three lost your minds ? Who do you think you are ?" Hermione walks into the lab with Theo, the Weasley twins, Terry, Michael and Draco as Caitlin asks the three of them the two questions and Cisco answers with "well, I'm the eyes and ears, Barry's the feet and Harry is the powers"

"this isn't funny, you two could have gotten yourselves killed, you can't be running around the city like some supersonic firemen" Caitlin tells Barry and Harry.

"why not ? this is what we talked about, us using our powers to do good" Barry says to Caitlin who says "Harry is sixteen, he is too young to be playing hero"

"i've been playing hero since I was eleven and I am a hero in my universe for defeating Voldemort the first time" Harry tells Caitlin who says to Barry "we talked about you helping contain the people who have been affected by the particle accelerator explosion. Meta-humans, and aside from Clyde Mardon, Theo, Hermione, Harry and you, we haven't found any"

"Sirius is going to blow a gasket if he ever finds out that Harry has been playing hero in this city, he is cool with Harry helping Barry fight the meta-humans but i have no idea what he will say about rescuing people from fires and stuff like that, it's way too dangerous" Hermione suddenly says drawing Caitlin's attention before she says "Hermione's right"

"we should be able to use our powers to save people in trouble" Harry says to Caitlin before Barry says to Caitlin "people in this city still need help and we can help them"

"we all can help them" Cisco says to Caitlin who turns to Dr Wells before she says "will you please say something ?"

"i think what Caitlin is saying, in her own spectacularly angry way is we're just beginning to understand what your bodies are capable of" Dr Wells says as he wheels closer to Harry and Barry before he says "not to sound like a broken record, i do caution restraint"

"Dr Wells, I doubt restraint is how you got to be the man you are today" Barry says to the man who replies with "in a wheelchair and a pariah, lack of restraint is what made these things" before he says to Barry and Harry "know your limits" Caitlin then says to Barry "don't expect me to patch you up each time you break something" before she walks away.

Cisco walks up to Barry and says "hey, uh, anything happen out there today ? The sensors in the suit were kicking back weird telemetry. Your vitals spiked for a few seconds"

"never felt better" replies Barry while Harry is getting scolded by Hermione who hits him in the head several times. Barry's phone rings, Cisco hands it to him before he answers it with a "Hey, Joe, everything all right ?"

"great, I got a fresh crime scene, a dead body, detectives interviewing witnesses, mile of that yellow tape stretched over everything, i'm missing one thing, can you guess what that is ?" replies Joe over the phone while Barry nods his head before he says "i'll be right there" he hangs up and says "my day job beckons" before he speeds out of the lab while wearing his suit. Dr Wells asks "when do you think he'll realise he didn't take his clothes ?"

"as soon as he gets to the crime scene and then he will speed into the nearby clothes store and get a new set of clothes which he will forget to take the tags off of" replies Michael surprising the others before Caitlin asks "how do you know that ?"

"i saw it" replies Michael.

"you get visions of the future ?" Cisco asks Michael who says "that was my first one, i saw him speeding out of here in his suit, he arrives at the crime scene before he notices he still has his suit on, he sees a clothing store which he speeds into, to get some clothes"

"we will just have to wait and see what else Michael ends up seeing" Dr Wells says to them all.

* * *

An hour later Michael suddenly says "I see something happening at the some award thing, a group of people with guns robbing the guests there" before he pauses and he says "Barry and his friend Iris will be there" making Harry run out of the lab with Theo following to keep him safe. They arrive at Stagg industries where they see Simon Stagg accept an award before the two teenage boy look for Barry, they find him with Iris before Simon Stagg leaves. Harry listens in on the conversation that Barry and Iris are having before they see six men in identical outfits all with guns who start shooting the guns in the air.

The main guy gets on the stage before he yells "quiet down, all of you" before he yells "quiet" as his men surround the group before the main guy says "how considerate, you're all wearing your finest jewellery, almost like you knew you we were coming to rob" before he says "now, everyone line up" Everyone lines up before Harry changes into his suit that was made for him and he gives a mask to Theo who had changed his clothes before they wait for Barry to make his move.

They watch as people hand over their jewels and after they had gotten all of the jewellery a security guard comes onto the scene and he points a gun at the six men and says "freeze" but he is out gunned. The six men shoot at the guard and Barry rescues the guard before Harry and Theo show themselves. Harry uses his water spears to attack the guys who all get hurt by them except the main guy and Barry returns to fight the guys who all get away in a van, some of them are injured by the water spears. Barry chases after them with Harry and Theo following but Barry collapses over. Harry and Theo run up to Barry after they changed their clothes back to normal and they lean over Barry. That's how Iris finds them, trying to wake Barry up. She joins them in trying to wake him up which he does after five minutes which is when Joe and the police arrive on the scene.

Barry and Joe talk for a while before Barry, Harry and Theo return to S.T.A.R. Labs where Barry tells Caitlin and Cisco about fainting. Caitlin says to Barry "you lied to us, how could you not tell us that you were experiencing dizzy spells ? we're your doctors, god knows what's going on inside your body, your cells are are a constant state of flux, you could be experiencing cardiopulmonary failure, or a transient ischemic attack" Barry, Harry, Theo, Draco and some others get confused and Dr Wells says "mini-stroke, probably not"

"you, of all people, should know that in science, we share, we do not keep secrets" Caitlin says to Barry with a worried look before she walks away and Cisco says "wow, i haven't seen anyone make her that angry since Ronnie"

"Ronnie was Caitlin's brother, the one that died the night of the particle accelerator explosion ?" Barry asks Dr Wells.

"yeah, he is missed" replies Dr Wells before he says to Barry "now, let's figure out why this is happening to you"

They set up a testing area and Barry starts running before he suddenly faints again.

Barry wakes up and asks "i passed out again ?"

"total metabolic failure brought on by acute hypoglycaemia" Caitlin tell Barry who says "i'm not eating enough, so an I.V. bag and i'm good to go" Cisco scoffs before he shows Barry the forty empty I.V. bags that they used and Dr Wells says to Barry "try forty, guess you were thirsty"

"we're gonna need to fashion you a diet based on your metabolic changes" Caitlin tells Barry before Cisco says "i've done a few calculations, you need to consume an amount equal to roughly 850 tacos, unless we are talking cheese and guac, which is like a whole other set of equations"

"for Mexican, I recommend Tito's on Bruckner Avenue, best burrito in the city" says Joe out of nowhere before he walks into the lab.

"detective West, what brings you to S.T.A.R. Labs ?" Dr Wells asks Joe who just points at Barry who sits down next to Harry who decided to change into his fox form and get onto Barry's lap and Joe says to Barry "when I couldn't find you at your lab, i started to do a little research, turns out, there's been reports of a red streak around the city with another guy, stopping muggers, rescuing people from burning buildings"

"you didn't tell him we were working together ?" Dr Wells asks Barry who shakes his head and says to Joe "Joe, I can explain"

"you already have a job in law enforcement, Barry, I suggest you get back to it" before he looks at the fox and says "and you are too young to be playing super hero, you may have powers but you aren't un-killable"

"Mm-hm" says Caitlin making Joe look at her and she says "don't look at me, I'm on your side" just as the fox snuggles up to Barry to try calming him and stopping him from saying something hurtful to Joe but it doesn't work because Barry and Joe end up in an argument which makes Barry stand up suddenly. Harry uses his claws to make sure he doesn't end up on the floor but he jumps off Barry and transforms back into a human to glare at Barry a bit.

After Joe says something to them all before he walks out of the room and Harry can tell that he is close to tears because of what Barry had said to him. Harry runs after him while everyone is distracted and when he catches up to Joe he says "Barry didn't mean to hurt you, he loves you a lot but he think that he can help people and he can, with the right help"

"you are too young to be doing anything like this" Joe tells Harry before they start walking to the car where they talk and Harry says "ever since i was eleven i was told that i was a hero because I had defeated Voldemort when I was just one and a half years old when it was really my mother when she performed a spell that used her sacrifice to protect me which is what it really was, I think that I came to this universe and had gotten my powers for a reason, just like Barry had gotten his powers for a reason"

"that maybe true but it's too dangerous, what if you get hurt or killed while you're out there ?" asks Joe.

"to protect people from bad people, i'd do it but I will never willingly walk to my death unless i traded my life for someone else's but they the time i got to wherever the meet was, i would have gotten a plan to hurt the bad guys" Harry says to Joe with a laugh.

* * *

A few days later after Barry had gotten beaten up by the clones of Danton Black, they all talk before Joe walks into the lab and tells them that he knows where Black will be and he tells Barry that the police won't be able to handle him and tells Barry to get Black. Barry smiles before he gets his suit, gets Harry in his fox form and speeds away.

They arrive at Stagg Industries and Barry saves Simon Stagg from being shot before he speeds him to his office and tells him to stay there. Barry puts harry down and speeds away. Harry turns back into a human before he lowers his glamours, smiles at Simon Stagg before he goes to help Barry. Simon Stagg stands in his office in shock by what he has seen.

When Harry arrives he hears Danton explain why he was doing what he was doing before he multiplies into 100 of himself. Barry struggles a bit before Joe talks to him. Barry get through all of the clones which Harry is using his water spears on and he takes the real Danton Black away from the scene and knocks him out. After that all the clones drop before Harry hears Michael say "Danton Black is going to kill himself, make sure he doesn't"

"ok, Michael" replies Harry and just as he arrives to where Danton and Barry are he sees Danton running at Barry before Barry dodges but Harry gets in Danton's way and knocks him down before Danton can fly out the window.

* * *

The next night Barry, Harry, Theo, Hermione, Michael, Draco, Terry, Neville, Colin, Luna, Fred, George, Seamus and Cho are in Barry's lab when Joe enters with a whole stack of pizzas for them and Barry and him have small talk before Joe says "you were wrong"

"i have been wrong about a lot this week, you're gonna have to be specific" Barry says to Joe.

"you said that one of the things driving you to run around out there was that you couldn't help your dad" says Joe before he pulls at something revealing Barry's notes on his mother's murder and Joe says "you can help him, we can, we're gonna figure out who or what killed your mother that night and then we're gonna get your father out of prison, together" motioning to himself and Barry

"and we will help you" says Harry motioning to himself and the other teenagers who all nod except Cho who is still grumpy that Harry isn't into her but she also agrees. Barry nods a bit and after a bit he says to Joe "Joe, what I said about you not being my father"

"Barry, I know, I know that i'm not your father" Joe says to Barry who says "you're right, you're not" before he says "you're just the man who kept me fed and in clothes, who sat next to my bed at night because I was scared of the dark, helped me with my homework, you taught me how to drive and shave and you dropped me off at college, sounds like a dad to me" That last line makes Joe look at Barry and tear up a bit before they drink their beer which the teenagers try to grab but Joe stops them with a look before they all talk and laugh about things. They also tell Joe about Barry being one of Harry's mates which shocks him before he asks "what does that mean ?"

"since Barry is one of my mates he can comfort me if i'm upset and i'm also very protective of Barry because Kitsune are protective of their mates, families and children" replies Harry before Joe asks "children ?"

"Harry can get pregnant, if he has sex" replies Barry making Joe look at him and Barry says "i haven't had sex with him, we only met at least a month ago and Harry is still a virgin, i think"

"yea, still a virgin, ever since Viktor became like a big brother to me, no-one except Ginerva and Cho want to even think about me naked since Viktor will curse their bits off with a few dark curses" Harry tells Barry shocking Joe who asks "who's Viktor ?"

"Viktor Krum is a famous Quidditch player who sees Harry as a little brother, just like Fleur does, i think it's been like that since Harry's name came out of the goblet of fire" says Hermione before she explains to Joe what happened in their fourth year making Joe very angry. After they chat for a while the magical teenagers leave the lab and head home to go to sleep.

* * *

 **Review and tell me what you think.**

 **Next chapter Harry, Terry, Draco, Theo, Greg, Seamus and Michael all get a job in a club (a club where Harry meets his second and third mates), Greg, Luna, Seamus and Draco discover their powers, Harry, Terry, Draco, Theo, Greg, the Weasley twins, Harry's second and third mate, Hermione, Luna, Seamus and Michael all accidently visit Hogwarts before they decide to pay the Dursleys a visit and all three mates meet up and they each tell Harry what each of them are willing to do with him.**

 **I would appreciate suggests for powers and superhero names.**

 **Also things will be explained in flashbacks. Like why they were in the forbidden forest running, how the purebloods are dealing with being in the muggle world and other things.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Plot: After getting a creature inheritance and discovering that he was being betrayed by one his friends, Dumbledore, some of the Weasley family and everyone else. Harry Potter, his godfather Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fred and George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Greg Goyle, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan and a few others all end up on the run from the british wizarding world. As they are being chased they suddenly are sent to another world. Harry and the others all get powers after something happens, new friends and Harry ends up falling in love. But Harry knows that he has to return to the wizarding world to defeat Voldemort and reveal Dumbledore's lies. Will Harry and the other's new friends help them ?**

 **M/M/M/M SLASH**

 **AN: In my story Ronnie is Caitlin's brother not her fiancé.**

* * *

A week later Harry, Draco, Theo, Michael, Terry, Seamus and Greg are at a club in Central City watching the dancers while drinking some Jack Daniels straight after they used their fake I.D.s to gain entry to the club. They watch the dancers before they make a decision and ask one of the workers at the club "do you know if you are hiring anymore dancers ?"

"we are but you will have to talk to Frank" replies the waiter.

"who's Frank ?" asks Terry.

"he is the manager of this place, he should be in his office" says the waiter before Theo asks "is he a good boss, like does he hassle any of you or have you do things that he shouldn't ?"

"nope, he takes care of all of us, we take care of each other here" says the waiter and the boys ask "where's the manager's office ?"

"it's over there" replies the waiter pointing to where the office is. The boys walk to the manager's office before they knock on the door, they are told to enter which they do. Frank is sitting behind his desk before he sees the seven teenagers and he asks "what do you want to see me about ?"

"we were wondering if you were hiring any new dancers or waiters" replies Harry before Bob looks at them and he asks "how old are you all ?"

"eighteen" replies Terry.

"your real age" says Frank.

"sixteen" replies Theo. Frank sighs before he asks "are you sure you want to work here ?"

"yea and it's just dancing and serving drinks" says Harry with a shrug.

"in nothing but underwear" Frank tells them but the teenagers don't care before Frank sighs again and asks "what are your names ?"

"Harry Potter" says Harry.

"Terry Boot" says Terry.

"Theodore Nott" says Theo.

"Michael Corner" Michael.

"Seamus Finnegan" says Seamus.

"Draco Malfoy" says Draco.

Gregory Goyle" says Greg.

"well, i can get you all started tonight if you want but first you have to pick stage names, you can choose a first name and a last name to hide your real names" Frank tells them. Harry looks at the other boys before he looks at Frank, smiles and says "call me Leo Lust"

"Leo Lust ?" asks Terry.

"you know, like lion lust" Harry says with an evil grin before the others get it and they smile.

"call me Gabriel Greed" says Draco.

"Samuel Sloth" says Theo.

"Warren Wrath" says Seamus.

"Peter Pride" says Michael.

"Elijah Envy" says Terry.

"Gale Gluttony" says Greg.

"you do know that your last names are-?" Frank also asks before interrupted by Harry says "the seven deadly sins ?" before he nods and says "yea, we know" as the other teenage boys nod. Frank then says "well, i'll get someone to show you all around and everything" before he calls for someone and they see the waiter who helped them before come into the office and before the boys leave Frank says "this club has a extremely strict no drugs policy, just so you all know and we can tell patrons here not to touch you if you are not comfortable with strangers touching you"

"we don't do any of that shit and thanks for the other suggestion, we will think about it" Terry tells Frank who nods before the teenagers are lead out of the office by David (the waiter). They are lead to the dressing rooms and are introduced to the other dancers before Harry asks David "can we wear masks so that if we are seen by people that come in here that they don't recognise us ?"

"i'll ask Frank about that" David replies to Harry before he walks away. The others in the room watch the seven teenagers as they get prepared to work and David returns with seven masks, each for one of the teenagers. Red for Harry. Green for Draco. Blue for Theo. Violet for Michael. Orange for Seamus. Yellow for Greg and Indigo for Terry. The seven boys change into clothes that match the masks and they head out to do their work.

* * *

A week later the teenage boys are in the dressing room getting changed to go on stage when the song Toxic comes on and after a little while Harry joins in on the song which shocks everyone in the room and once the song ends Harry stops singing and after that everyone is staring at him which he notices and asks "what ?"

"i didn't know you could sing" Terry says to Harry who shrugs and Frank says to Harry "you and the six other sins are going on stage in two weeks and you are singing for the first time while on stage but first you need to do the show for tonight" before he asks the other six teenagers "can you all sing too ?"

Each of the other six sing along to a song to prove that they can sing and Frank tells them that they also will be singing along side Harry in two weeks when Harry goes on stage to sing for the first time. The teenagers all get onto their platforms and they dance while people throw money onto the their platform for them to pick up after they finish work. After they finish work they head to a nearby diner and they count their money when David enters the diner with several others from the club and they walk over to the teenagers before they sit down with them and they each introduce themselves using their real names before David tells them that Frank told him to tell them that they have to create their own unique performance for their show and the seven teenagers are shocked before Harry says "it's bound to be fun" before he says to the other six teenagers "we will have to practise a lot"

"yea but if you guys do a really good job, i think Frank will add you seven into the program of shows" David tells them before he and the others all leave the diner. Harry gets an idea and he says to the other six "i have an idea for the show"

"what is it ?" asks Draco.

"we each as we go on stage sing a different song and the person or people already on the stage sing the same song before we are all on stage together to sing one final song" Harry says to them before he says "we each choose a song to sing before we sing the eighth one all together while dancing"

"sounds good" says Michael.

"yea but what songs do you want to choose ?" asks Terry.

"well i definitely want an ABBA song mixed into it" replies Harry before he says "i know the perfect ABBA song for seven single teenage boys"

"which one ?" asks Greg. Harry just smiles before he digs into his food. They count their money which totals to at least $300 each which they decide to hide when they get home.

Two weeks later the seven teenagers are all in the dressing room getting changed into their outfits for the show which isn't much. Just a pair of tight underwear of the same colours of their masks. They remember when they all had met up and became friends.

* * *

-Flashback Begins-

Two days after discovering that Ronald and Ginerva had been paid to be his friends, Harry, while Ronald and Ginerva are in Dumbledore's office, decides to venture out a bit and he sends notes to Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Seamus Finnegan, Greg Goyle, Theo Nott, Draco Malfoy and some other students and he tells them to meet up with him in an abandoned classroom at a certain time. He waits for them under his invisibility cloak and he sees them all enter the classroom one by one before the three Slytherins enter making the students stiffen and Seamus asks them "what are you doing here ?"

Draco just shows him the note before he says "you can come out now, i know you're here somewhere" Harry reveals himself before he says "you have been asked to be here because i am in need of people that I can trust, you all have always believed me in private but hated me in public, i found out that Ronald Weasley has been paid to be my friend and that Ginerva Weasley plans to drug me with love potions to make me love her, I wouldn't love her even if i was straight, she is a spoilt little girl that I once saw as a little sister"

"you're not straight ?" Seamus asks Harry who nods before he says "that's another reason i chose you all, because you all are gay, just like me" shocking the students that were chosen before Terry asks "how do you know ?"

"i watch people" replies Harry with a shrug before he says "i'm leaving soon"

"you're leaving ? what do you mean ?" asks Terry.

"he is leaving the wizarding world" says Draco.

"why ?" asks Michael.

"because i know of some plans that will affect me after the war" replies Harry.

"what kind of plans ?" asks Terry.

"plans that do not bode for me and my safety" Harry replies before he asks "do any of you want to join me ?"

"i will" says Draco.

"same here" says Theo.

"me too" Greg says to Harry.

"i'll join you" says Terry.

"i will too" says Seamus.

"me as well" says Michael.

"i'm sure that you all have your own reasons for wanting to leave ?" Harry asks them.

"Greg, Theo and I don't want to be death eaters" Draco tells them all shocking Seamus, Michael and Terry.

"my parents know I'm gay and don't approve" says Terry in a sad tone. Michael and Seamus voice their reasons before it's Harry's turn and he says "i want to leave because I found out that Dumbledore plans to sacrifice me to Voldemort and then kill Voldemort himself after I have somehow married Ginerva Weasley and gotten her pregnant with a boy, if I don't die by Voldemort's hands, he will possibly try and kill me himself and claim that I would have gone dark if I was let to live"

"how do you know this ?" asks Seamus disgusted by what was planned.

"you all remember that I can talk to snakes ?" Harry asks them all. They all nod.

"well I had gotten a snake to spy to Dumbledore and she overheard his conversation with Mrs Weasley, Ronald and Ginerva. They wanted me to be ignorant of all of my vaults which they have been stealing from since before I even went to Hogwarts"

"can you get everything back ?" Seamus asks Harry who nods before he says "i plan to get everything that was stolen from me back with interest" he says with an evil grin. They all talk more until they decide to play a few games. Draco, Terry, Seamus and Michael all leave the classroom for a bit and when they return they have brought a few other students to play the games with. They all get to know each other without prejudice and judgment.

-Flashback Ends-

* * *

After the seven teenage boys have gotten dressed into their outfits. Harry is wearing a red mask, a red shirt with black pants while he wears red tight underwear. Each of the boys are wearing the same thing except their shirts and underwear match the colours of their masks.

They head backstage to wait for the announcement. After five minutes Harry goes on stage after an announcement, Harry is on stage before the song Toxic from Britney Spears starts playing. Harry starts singing the song and dancing. The song suddenly changes as Toxic finishes and Draco walks on the stage and the two boys sing the song Americano from Lady Gaga until the song changes again but this time it's changed to One Night Stand from Miss-Teeq and Theo joins them on stage. Harry, Draco and Theo all sing the song until the song changes again as the previous song ends but this time that song is Problem from Natalia Kills and Terry walks on stage before all four teenage boys sing and dance to the song.

As Problem ends the song Turn me loose from the Young Divas comes on as Michael comes on stage before all five teenage boys sing and dance to the song. As Turn me loose ends the song When I grow up from the Pussycat Dolls comes on as Seamus gets on stage and the six boys sing and dance to the song. When I grow up is almost finished when Can't touch it from Ricki-Lee comes on as Greg struts onto the stage and all seven teenage boys sing the song while dancing and they take their clothes off leaving only their coloured underwear which match the colour of their masks.

The song finishes before the last song come on which is Gimme Gimme Gimme (A man after midnight) from ABBA comes on and the seven boys sing the song while dancing to it and once they had finished they show the entire club gives them a round of applause and a standing ovation. The audience also cheer, whistle and whoop at the teenage boys.

The seven teenage boys take a bow before they head off the stage all the while not knowing that their performance will be streaming on the internet the next day.

* * *

Before the seven teenagers perform and after being nagged by his sister Len and his friend, Mick are dragged to a club where his sister Lisa had dragged them. Mick asks Lisa "why are we here ?"

"to have fun and we need to get Len laid" Lisa replies making Len roll his eyes and Lisa says "just in time for a show" as a guy with a red mask on gets on the stage and he sings which draws Len's attention and with each song that plays a new guy comes on stage until a new song come on and no-one comes on stage. Len just watches the guy in red and he growls a little when all seven guys take their shirts off along with their pants but he just watches the guy in red with raven black hair. After the show is done the entire club including Lisa stand up and clap, cheer and whoop at the guys before the guys take a bow and they leave the stage. Lisa just looks at Len and says "you enjoyed that show, didn't you ?"

"i think everyone enjoyed it, sis" Len replies before he sees the guy in red. Lisa follows his gaze and says to Len "get him over here if you want him"

"i doubt that he even notices me" replies Len looking at his sister but when he looks back to where the guy was he sees him approaching the table before he sees Mick with his hand up to signal him and the guy gets to the table and he asks "what can I get for you all ?"

"i'll have a beer" says Mick.

"i'll have a whiskey" says Lisa while watching her brother.

"i'll get a vodka, chilled with ice and a whiskey chaser" replies Len while he eyes the guy taking his order. The guy writes down the order before he walks away. Ten minutes later the guy comes back with their drinks and he gives their drinks to them, he first gives Mick his beer before he gives Lisa her drink and he gives Len's drink last with a piece of paper which Len opens after the guy leaves and it has the guy's name as well as his number and the note also tell him that he isn't working anymore before Len texts the guy and tells him that he wants the guy to sit with him and his sister and Mick.

The guy walks over to them before he takes a seat next to Len while Lisa asks him questions which he answers truthfully. After a while Lisa and Mick leave the two to talk and the guy asks Len "where did your friend and your sister go ?"

"I think they left to go back to their places" replies Len before he asks "want to come back to mine ?"

"yea, just let me tell my friends that I'm leaving" replies the guy before he whispers in Len's ear "by the way, you can call me Harry"

"i prefer to call you Raven or emerald eyes" says Len with a smirk.

"i have my mother's eyes" Harry tells Len who asks "where is your mother ?"

"dead, she was murdered when i was one and a half, right in front of my eyes" replies Harry before he walks away to tell his friends that he was leaving. Len is in shock about what he had just found out. Five minutes later Harry walks back to Len and says "all done, let's go" they leave the club and as soon as they are in Len's car they start kissing, after they kiss for ten minutes Len says "we got to stop or we will never get back to my place" Len starts the car and drives back to his place.

* * *

The next morning Harry limps his way into the lab which Caitlin notices and goes into Doctor mode but Harry says "my ass is sore that's all" Caitlin looks at Harry with a blank face before realization dawns on her and she widens her eyes. Thankfully no-one else except Draco, Theo, Greg, Michael, Terry, Seamus and Caitlin are in the lab before Cisco and Barry walk into the lab as Caitlin just stares at Harry before Draco asks "how many times ?"

"three times last night and twice after we both woke up" replies Harry while blushing and hoping that Cisco and Barry don't know what Harry is talking about which they don't and the teenage boys each get a drink before Cisco says "i found a video that was posted last night of some really good singing" before he puts it on and it's a video of the performance that the seven teenagers had done making each of the teens drops their cups onto the floor drawing attention their way before they each drop to the floor to clean up the mess and they see Harry wince in pain before Harry stands up again and they watch him limp over to the table which he places his cup on. Barry gasps when he realizes why Harry is limping before he asks "who was he ?"

"Len and he is my second mate" replies Harry with a dopey smile. Suddenly Severus enters the lab and he says to Harry "it is time for me to leave, the headmaster will be wondering where i am as will the dark lord"

"you mean Voldemort ?" Harry asks Severus who nods.

"you're a spy against Voldemort ?" Draco asks Severus who again nods.

"when did you start ?" asks Harry.

"after i found out that he was targeting you and your parents" replies Severus.

"then you went to Dumbledore thinking that he will help you protect my parents and I ?" Harry asks him.

"Dumbledore hid them but it didn't matter, they died" Severus says before Harry says "Voldemort is going to die, once his Horcruxes are destroyed, I will kill him, to avenge my parents"

"and to get justice for them" says Barry.

"yea" replies Harry before he limps over and he sees Cisco watching the video and he asks "what do you think about the show ?"

"I think it's awesome" replies Cisco but before Cisco can ask Harry why Severus asks "why are you limping Harry ?" The room goes silent as Harry goes red before he says "it's private"

"I am sure that the wolf and the mutt will want to know the reason that you are limping" Severus says to Harry.

"it's not their business" Harry states before he asks Cisco "do you know who originally posted this video ?"

"why do you care ?" Caitlin asks Harry.

"no reason, just wondering you recorded the video is all" Harry lies. Caitlin narrows her eyes at him but lets it go. Severus, Narcissa, Cho Chang, Colin Creevey, Madam Pomfrey and Neville all leave an hour later using a potion to travel back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is in his office with Ginerva, Ronald and Molly Weasley discussing the fact that Harry potter is still missing and that he is nowhere to be found and they had searched the entire UK and America. They didn't find a trace of his before they start searching for him throughout the entire world. Severus Snape enters the office and he says "the dark lord wanted me" Ronald Weasley mutters something with distaste before Dumbledore silences him with a glare before he says to Severus "it is fine, the Weasleys and I were discussing Harry"

"i miss him" Ginerva Weasley whines before she says "we should never have chased him through the forbidden forest and then he wouldn't be gone and alone without me"

"you are correct about chasing him, we should have kept a closer eye on him" says Dumbledore before he asks Severus "don't you agree Severus ?"

"i do not care about the boy, my opinion doesn't really count, does it ?" replies Severus.

"oh poor sweet Harry, alone with that criminal who is teaching only Merlin knows what" Molly Weasley says. Little does she know, Harry really is with a Criminal. Which Severus doesn't know either.

"yes, i'm sure that the mutt is teaching him things" Severus says to Molly Weasley who says to Dumbledore "we have to find him, Black could be teaching Harry anything and brainwashing him to serve you-know-who" she 'begs' to Dumbledore before Ronald says "I wish that those Dementors had really gotten Black's soul then we would have to worry about Black taking Harry away from people who care about him but Harry saw a connection to his parents in Black and saved him alongside Hermione, my love, only Merlin knows how Black is treating my beloved" dramatically. Severus inwardly rolls his eyes before Dumbledore says to him "Horace had taken your spot for potions but you both can work together while teaching if you wish"

"yes, that will be fine" says Severus before he leaves. After he leaves Molly Weasley asks "do you think he really believes us about caring for the Potter boy ?"

"he doesn't care, he hates Potter" Ronald says to his mother.

"once we have Potter, we give him potions to make him trust us as well as give him the most powerful love potion possible which will be keyed to young Ginerva, we then will send him back to the Dursleys who I will ask them to hurt Potter even more than before, I'll tell them to beat him into submission, maybe even get the Vernon Dursley to rape Potter to break him, Potter will return to Hogwarts where he will date Ginerva while completing his classes and his extra training which I will lead. He will fight Voldemort and marry Ginerva then Ginerva will take a fertility potion for when they consummate on their honeymoon, after the baby is born, we kill Potter and make it look like an accident or that he was targeted but we only do that after he has given everything he makes a will that will give us everything he owns" Dumbledore tells the three Weasleys not knowing that they are being recorded.

Ginerva asks "how will we kill him ?"

"we could have that he is killed on the job as an Auror" suggests Ronald before he says "I get partnered with Potter to chase down escaped deatheaters who I will kill after one of them kills Potter, I then get a hero's reward for avenging my 'best friends' murder while they all mourn Potter and we get all of Potter's money"

"a very good suggestion Ron" says Molly Weasley while hugging her youngest son. They plan more no-one noticing the recording device under the desk.

* * *

One day later back at S.T.A.R. Labs Harry and the other magical teenagers are talking when Terry suddenly says "I hope that the defence program that we set up is going well"

"i hope so too" Harry says to Terry before Terry starts acting differently before he says "i think my powers have come in"

"why do you think that ?" Hermione asks Terry.

"because I can feel someone being horny, like extremely horny" replies Terry while Harry's eyebrows go up while feeling embarrassed and Terry says "now i can feel that person's embarrassment"

"that would be me, i will thinking about my time with Len" Harry says to Terry who just shakes his head before Theo says "i don't want to see what you and your second mate got up to"

They all talk until it's time for the seven deadly sins to head to work. Hermione, Luna and the Weasley twins decide to follow them but they loose the seven teenage boys until Luna tells them to follow her and they arrive at the wolves den. Harry, Theo, Terry and Michael all get changed before they get on stage to sing Dr Long John. The music starts and Harry sings the song. Well the others dance with him. (AN: see the Dr Long John video from Burlesque, that's the show that Harry does). The show is seen by Hermione, Luna and the Weasley twins who are shocked by what they see and what they hear since they didn't know that Harry could sing.

The show is also seen by someone else, someone who will be very important to Harry in the future.

* * *

 **Review and tell me what you think.**

 **Next chapter Harry, Terry, Draco, Theo, Greg, the Weasley twins, Harry's second and third mate, Hermione, Luna, Bette, Seamus and Michael all accidently visit Hogwarts before they decide to pay the Dursleys a visit and all three mates meet up and they each tell Harry what each of them are willing to do with him.**

 **I would appreciate suggests for powers and superhero names.**

 **Also things will be explained in flashbacks. Like why they were in the forbidden forest running, how the purebloods are dealing with being in the muggle world and other things.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Plot: After getting a creature inheritance and discovering that he was being betrayed by one his friends, Dumbledore, some of the Weasley family and everyone else. Harry Potter, his godfather Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fred and George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Greg Goyle, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan and a few others all end up on the run from the british wizarding world. As they are being chased they suddenly are sent to another world. Harry and the others all get powers after something happens, new friends and Harry ends up falling in love. But Harry knows that he has to return to the wizarding world to defeat Voldemort and reveal Dumbledore's lies. Will Harry and the other's new friends help them ?**

 **M/M/M/M SLASH**

 **AN: In my story Ronnie is Caitlin's brother not her fiancé.**

* * *

Three weeks had past and within those three weeks Team Flash and the magical teenagers/meta-wizards/witches had met a new meta-human who can make ordinary objects into explosive bombs named Bette but Cisco calls her Plastique, they met Harry's third mate who turned out to be Barry's childhood bully, Harry finds out that Len was and is a thief and that he had taken a cold gun along side a flame thrower from a dealer who had stolen them from S.T.A.R. Labs after Cisco had made them. They also find out that Wells is lying about needing a wheelchair after he tries to sacrifice Tony AKA Girder in a fight against the meta-human who ends up just wanting to find a way to control his powers.

Cisco, Harry, Hermione, Terry, Barry and a few others create a bracelet to help the meta-human who Cisco named Blackout but whose real name is Farooq. After a while the bracelet is finished and Farooq's powers are supressed. Dr Wells isn't happy about the development but he hides it. They find out that Luna's power is the ability to find anyone in the universe, no-one can hide from her. Greg ends up having the ability to heal himself and others with just a touch. Terry is an Empath.

During the three weeks they hadn't checked the recording device in that time and they decide to do it. They hear the conversation between Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ginerva Weasley and Ronald Weasley. The plans that were discussed upsets Harry so much that he runs from the lab with Tony, Michael, Theo, Luna, Greg, Draco, Theo, the Weasley twins, Terry, Caitlin and Bette. Harry runs al the way to the last place the others would think he would go.

* * *

A teary eyed Harry runs to the door before he knocks loudly on it. The door opens and he sees Lisa there and one look at Harry and she yells "Lenny, someone is here to see you" Len comes to the door where he is jumped on by Harry who nuzzles Len's neck as Len carries Harry inside giving a look to Lisa and Mick to tell them to stay away for a little while. Len takes Harry to his room where he lays Harry down and is about to walk away to grab a drink for him when Harry grabs his shirt and says "please don't let them hurt me"

"who ?" asks Len.

"they will hurt me, they were told to do it for money, please don't let anyone take me away" Harry begs Len before he gets the urge to throw-up making him run to the toilet and he throws up. After a while he finally gets Harry to talk a bit but he doesn't name names. After the talk Len gets Harry to sleep. Ten minutes after Harry had fallen asleep he hears someone knock on the door and Len says to Mick and Lisa "get your guns, now" they both nod before Lisa opens the door again to find a whole group of people in front of the door who also push their way in.

Len points the cold gun a girl with bushy brown hair who scoffs before she says "if you don't tell me where Harry is, I will punch you so hard that not only will your nose be broken but it will never be repaired and if you have hurt Harry i will rip your testicles off and shove them down your throat before setting you on fire" with a glint in her eye that tells him that she will do it. Mick says out loud "now she is my kind of woman" Len rolls his eyes at Mick before he says "if you are a threat to him, you will not live to see tomorrow, plus he had just fallen asleep, i think he needed it"

"i think he did after what he heard" one of them mutters before Len asks "who are you all anyway ?" The entire group introduces themselves before they explain in front of Lisa and Mick what had happened. They don't trust Len but they can see that Harry already does. Len tells them after they explain what happened that Harry had thrown up and Terry says "he has been throwing up in the mornings for the last two days, i think he has a stomach flu but he won't see a doctor"

"The Dursleys never got him checked at by doctors when he was sick" Hermione tells Len, Lisa and Mick. Mick gets up and heads outside and they then hear a yell as wells as the flamethrower burn stuff while Lisa is wide eyed but Len is shaking and he says "tell me everything" and so they do. By the end of the story Len is extremely angry and is ready to kill as well as Lisa while Mick is burning everything in sight. Hermione goes up to him, places her hand on Mick's arm and says "calm down"

"you want me to calm down ? i just found out that the only guy who has made Len feel anything was abused, he wasn't fed, he was a slave made by his relatives and he was beaten up at school because his uncle and aunt encouraged it, Harry is the sweetest guy i've ever met, even after he found out about what Len does he still stuck around, he even learned a few things and he was kind to us, he smiled at me whenever he saw me, he doesn't deserve what he grew up with or what that Dumbledore guy has planned for him" Mick kind of yells at Hermione who knows that Mick isn't really mad at her or that he would hurt her.

"i agree with you" Hermione tells Mick who asks "what do you want to do about them ?"

"punish them, destroy their reputations, destroy their property, destroy everything that they hold dear before leaving them to suffer" replies Tony in an angry way since he didn't know about Harry's past as well as Bette.

"when do we leave ?" Mick asks Tony.

"we can't" says Terry.

"why ?" asks Len.

"because it would mean travelling to a different universe" replies Harry who had woken up and was calm before he walks over to Len but he suddenly trips over, knocking into Hermione who falls and they hear some glass break before they see a puff of smoke and the entire group disappear from the safe house before they reappear at somewhere else.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs Barry and Cisco are sitting in the lab. Barry then says "i should have chased after him, he looked really scared"

"he was scared, i saw it, i just hope that he is OK" replies Cisco before Barry's phone rings and it's Iris. Barry answers the phone with "now's not really a good time Iris"

"what's wrong Barry ?" Iris asks in a worried tone.

"have you seen Harry ?" Barry asks Iris.

"no, why ? has he gone missing ?" asks Iris. Barry looks at Cisco who realises what Barry is about to do and he nods before Barry says "get to S.T.A.R. Labs, i have something to tell you" just as Joe walks into the lab. After Barry hangs up Joe says "you promised you wouldn't tell her, i need her safe from all of this"

"and I need her help, i need to help me, i am freaking out" Barry yells at Joe.

"why ? what's wrong ?" Joe asks Barry in a worried tone.

"Harry is gone, you remember the recording device ?" Barry asks Joe.

"yea, what about it ?" replies Joe.

"Harry heard some disturbing stuff that really upset him on the device" says Barry just as Iris walks into the lab and she asks "what is it you wanted to tell me Barry ?"

"Iris, you better sit down" Barry tells Iris who does what Barry suggested before Barry says "i'm the Flash" before he proves it by speeding away and returning with his suit on. Iris gets mad at Barry and Joe for keeping it a secret but she asks "why tell me now ?"

"Harry has gone missing after he heard some really bad stuff on a recording device that was planted and you have to know something else" replies Barry while Iris crosses her arms and asks "and what would that be ?"

"Harry and his friends are not from this universe, Harry is the kitsune that has been rumoured to be teamed up with the Flash, Harry being a kitsune means that he has three pre-destined mates" Barry tells Iris.

"who are these mates ?" Iris asks Barry who looks at Joe who doesn't really know the full truth before he replies by saying "Tony Woodward, Leonard Snart and me"

"you ?" asks Iris.

"Leonard Snart ?" asks Joe.

"yea, he feels something for Len, same with me and Tony" Barry tells them both.

"and are you OK with that ?" Iris asks Barry who smiles and says "i have always been into guys but i never really dated anyone"

"he is sixteen you know" Iris tells Barry feeling protective of Harry.

"we don't do anything but Len and Harry have already had sex" Barry tell her.

"what ?" yells Iris before she mutters on about how she will hurt Len if he hurts Harry before Barry says "Len didn't know Harry's real age but he doesn't care as long as Harry is safe"

"where did Harry meet Snart ?" Joe asks Barry.

"the wolves den" replies Cisco before he pulls up the video of the performance that he saw and he says "see anything familiar"

"oh my god" Iris says before her jaw drops to the floor and Barry says to Cisco "no wonder the boys had dropped their cups when you showed the video the first time" Cisco nods before Joe says "they shouldn't be doing stuff like this, they are too young and i'm not just saying that as a cop but as a father"

"i agree but Len liked the fact that Harry could sing" Barry tells Joe who just watches the video and he gets angry when the boys in the video take their clothes off leaving only their underwear on while Iris is pissed off at the display.

* * *

Harry and the others all reappear outside Hogwarts castle which is full of students in their classes. They walk into the castle before Lisa asks "where are we ?"

"Hogwarts castle" replies Harry while he leads them around the castle. After a while they bump into Neville who looks at Len, Mick, Lisa, Bette and Tony before asking "who are they Harry ?"

"allies" replies Draco before Harry says "take me to the defence club" Neville widens his eyes before he says to Harry "we have to be careful, Umbridge patrols the castle and is watching for people who support you"

"why ?" asks Lisa.

"for some reason she really hates Harry, if she sees him, she will hurt him" Neville tells Lisa before Mick says "she won't get close enough before he lifts his flame gun before Len says "I will protect Harry from her"

"you had better or else" Neville says to Len before he leads them to the seventh floor and they stand in front of a wall which Mick points out but he shuts up when a door appears and Neville opens it before they all enter. They see a whole bunch of students each from different houses in the room learning defensive magic but they stop once they see Harry and Cho runs up to him to hug him but Harry jumps into Len's arms, wraps his legs around Len's waist before he nuzzles Len's neck. Tony steps in front of Cho before Harry turns to Cho and says "i'm not interested"

"so, you just climb on some guy, you were rubbing yourself on that other guy and now you're on this one, do you also have the other guy as a back up for sex, you whore" she replies but she is slapped by Caitlin who says "talk to my little foxy brother like that again and you will not live to see the next day" Cho pales before she turns to the others in the club who all sneer at her and she says "just wait until Umbridge finds out that Harry is here and that this club exists, then you all will be trouble"

"no, you will be in trouble, do you wanna know why ?" Lisa says to Cho getting in her face. Cho looks smug and nods. Lisa smiles before she says "snitches get stitches, it's just the way it is" Cho scoffs before she asks "and what's a muggle like you gonna do about it ?"

"show her Lisa" Harry says to Lisa before Caitlin asks "show her what ?"

"this" replies Lisa taking out for gold gun and she fires it at a dummy shocking everyone in the room before Harry says to Len "show her what you can do Captain Cold" Len smiles before he lifts his cold gun and he fires it at one of the dummies, completely freezing it before it smashes into pieces shocking everyone and the Snart siblings turn to Cho who pales before she runs out of the room but stops when she sees a whole bunch of vines blocking her path and she asks "who did that ?"

"i did" replies Harry before he says "i have the ability to control the elements"

"all of them ?" asks Len.

"not yet but soon" replies Harry before he feels nauseous. A bucket appears out of nowhere which Harry throws up in and Caitlin says to Harry "i don't care if you hate being in a hospital, you are going to the nurse"

"but i am fine" Harry says to Caitlin before Len says "you should listen to miss Snow"

"i agree and so would Barry" Tony says to Harry who pouts and he says "OK, fine, I will go to the hospital wing to see madam Pomfrey"

"good" says Len before they walk out of the room.

* * *

They walk to the hospital wing and when they get there they see Umbridge talking to Ronald and Ginerva Weasley before the two Weasleys walk away. The pink toad sees Harry, she takes her wand out and is about to fire a spell at Harry when a stream of fire hits her and she screams in pain before all is left of her is a crispy corpse. Harry turns to Mick and asks "why did you do that ?"

"the students in the club told me what she has been doing to the students here including the eleven year olds and I couldn't let her do it anymore" Mick explains to Harry who nods before he asks "what was she doing ?"

"she made them write line with some quill but it has no ink and whatever the student is made to write ends up being carved into their hand" says Mick. Len growls before they keep walking to the hospital wing and Draco says "the item that she was using is called a blood quill" Harry nods before they enter the hospital wing and they see Madam Pomfrey sitting behind her desk before she sees them and rushes over before Len explains what's been going on who she is seeing. She tells Harry to lay down before she does some spells and she gasps making Caitlin asks "what's wrong ? is he OK ?"

"he is fine and so are his unborn children" replies Madam Pomfrey narrowing her eyes at Harry who gulps before he looks at Len who is as white as ice before he faints. After two seconds Tony says "please tell me someone got that on video"

"i did" Lisa tells Tony before she says "i'm going to be an aunty"

"yes you are" says Harry still a little in shock and worried for Len. After five minutes Len wakes up and when he sees Harry on the bed he says "it wasn't a dream"

"no, it wasn't" replies Harry in a shy way getting ready for Len to reject him and the unborn children which Len sees and he says "i still want you but i don't know how to be a dad, my father was-"

"horrible, i know" Harry says before he says "i don't know how to be a dad either" before Michael says "we have to leave, Dumbledore will be in here in about five minutes"

"shit, let's go" says Harry before getting the bed and he asks Madam Pomfrey "how many kids am I having ?"

"two, a set of twins, you are due in about 3 months and one weeks time" she replies before they leave. They all leave the grounds of Hogwarts and they disappear from outside Hogwarts grounds and reappear in Privat Drive where they will take their revenge on the Dursleys.

* * *

At Hogwarts just after Harry and the others had left a female seventh year Hufflepuff student is walking near the hospital wing when she sees a horrifiying scene. A body laying on the floor burnt to a crisp and she lets out the most blood curdling scream ever drawing the attention of the entire castle who all rush over to the scene and they see the burnt body laying on the floor. No-one ever finds out who the body belongs to but they notice that Umbridge is gone but they don't think that the body was hers.

Harry leads the group to the house that he grew up in before he says "i have a plan"

"which is ?" asks Len. Harry explains his plan and they don't like the plan but they agree to it. Harry knocks on the door, his aunt answers the door before she pulls Harry inside where Vernon grabs Harry to lead him into the basement to chain him up.

The group wait five minutes before Len uses his cold gun on the front door and Caitlin shatters it before she punches Harry's aunt in the face. They see another teenage boy and Lisa asks him "where is he ?" the boy points to the basement and Len goes in there. Two minutes later he comes out with a smiling Harry and Vernon who is being lead into the living room by Len who is pointing his cold gun at him before Harry pulls off a mini camera and says to it "and that is what my life was like except i never had Len to help me" and he points the camera at his aunt and uncle before he tells the camera what they did to him while growing up and he shows where he lived until he moved into Dudley's second bedroom. He finishes the broadcast and posts it online where it can be seen by millions apon billions of people.

The Dursleys were ruined and Dumbledore could not erase the video from the internet. Now to destroy their stuff. Harry looks around the room and then he says to Lisa, Mick, Tony and Len "grab all of their photos, every single photo of them and their happiness" the four of them get to work before Petunia starts screaming at Harry that he is a worthless freak who should have died with his freak parents and punched by Caitlin who says "my little brother is not worthless you fucked up bitch" Vernon tries to charge at Caitlin but is stopped when Bette points a gun at him. She then says "sit down" Vernon sits.

Bette lowers the gun, gives it to Harry before she takes off her bracelet and she says "did you know that there are people called meta-human ?" the two Dursleys shake their heads before Bette says "i should show you what a meta-human can do" she touches a small metal ball before she leaves it next to the TV. A minute later it explodes, destroying the TV and Harry says "in case you were wondering, no-one heard that because of a silencing charm is surrounding the house plus a glamour and a boundry spell, now the photos" he turns to Mick before he says "burn them" Mick grins an evil grin before he uses his flame gun to burn the photos while the Dursleys watch in dispair. Mick even burns their wedding photos and photos of Dudley as a baby, even the photos of their trips away are burnt into nothing.

They take Petunia outside and they turn her around to face the house before Harry says "say goodbye to your husband" before he signals Mick to burn the house down which he does as Petunia watches with Dudley as the house burns but Dudley realises that they deserve what they are doing to them and allows it while his parents fight against it. After burning for twenty minutes the house collapses into itself and Petunia bursts into tears before she sees Vernon with Mick still tied to a chair and gagged in the backyard.

The cops are called to the Dursley house to pick up Vernon and Petunia who both rant and rave about freaks, the house burning down, magic and everything like it but the police don't believe it as they see the house still standing without any burn marks. Dudley tells the police everything that had happened in the past including everything he had ever done before he goes and sits in the back of the police car. Harry looks at Len who says to the officer "we aren't pressing charges on him, he was taught to treat Harry like he did but he has learnt not to, he doesn't deserve to go to prison for being brainwashed"

Dudley is shocked and he says "but i do deserve it, i should be in prison"

"i know but Harry thinks you deserve a second chance, i don't so but I care about what Harry thinks" Len tells the teenaged boy who says "you love him ?"

"i have never felt love so I don't know if i do love him but i want to protect him and i love fucking his ass" Len replies making the boy blush before he looks at Harry who is as red as a beetroot. They all talk for a while before they travel back to Hogwarts to see Severus so he can make a potion for them to travel back to Len's universe.

* * *

Severus makes one and they use the potion to return to Len's universe, right in the middle of S.T.A.R. Labs, right in front of Joe, Barry, Cisco and Iris. Harry just gulps at the look that Barry, Iris and Joe are giving him especially when he sees the video of him and the other six sins.

Ten minutes of quiet later Dudley asks Len "why is she looking at Harry like that ?"

"you see that video ?" Len asks Dudley pointing at the screen. Dudley nods before Lens says "look at the guys on the stage" so Dudley does before he widens his eyes in shock before he turns towards Len who nods and Dudley looks at Harry who is still looking at Iris who asks "what were you thinking getting a job in a club as that kind of dancer ?"

"it was just a bit of fun and i ended up meeting both Len and Tony in that club" Harry tells Iris who says "yes you met Len but then you went home with him and had sex with him"

"getting him pregnant" Caitlin tells Iris, Joe and Barry who widen their eyes before Barry says "you aren't coming out with me to fight meta-humans"

"what ?" yells Harry in outrage.

"no where, not while you are pregnant" Barry says to Harry while Dudley is confused and shocked for two different things. Confused because Barry had told him that he couldn't come out to fight meta-humans which he didn't know what they were and he was shocked because Harry was pregnant and he was a guy. Dudley then asks "what is a meta-human ?"

"a person with powers, like me" replies Barry.

"what can you do ?" Dudley asks him. Barry just shows him before he asks "why would Harry be going with you ?"

"because Harry and some of his friends are also meta-humans, Harry can control the elements" replies Barry before Harry says "i mostly have control over water but the wind changes whenever my mood does, i can walk on water and i can make flowers bloom whenever i am near them" Dudley feels the need to sit down as the others explain how it happened and what the different powers are.

* * *

 **Review and tell me what you think.**

 **I would appreciate suggests for powers and superhero names.**

 **Also things will be explained in flashbacks. Like why they were in the forbidden forest running, how the purebloods are dealing with being in the muggle world and other things.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Plot: After getting a creature inheritance and discovering that he was being betrayed by one his friends, Dumbledore, some of the Weasley family and everyone else. Harry Potter, his godfather Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fred and George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Greg Goyle, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan and a few others all end up on the run from the british wizarding world. As they are being chased they suddenly are sent to another world. Harry and the others all get powers after something happens, new friends and Harry ends up falling in love. But Harry knows that he has to return to the wizarding world to defeat Voldemort and reveal Dumbledore's lies. Will Harry and the other's new friends help them ?**

 **M/M/M/M SLASH**

 **AN: In my story Ronnie is Caitlin's brother not her fiancé.**

* * *

Harry and the others are all at S.T.A.R. Labs where Harry and the other boys are being scolded for working at The Wolves Den before Harry says "it's fun and I met Len and Tony there"

"you are too young" Joe tells Harry and they all argue for twenty minutes before Len says "i have an idea"

"what would that be, Snart ?" Joe asks Len with a slight growl.

"they still work there but with someone watching them while at the club" Len suggests

"how about you, Mick, Barry and Tony get jobs at The Wolves Den ?" Iris suggests to Len who looks at Tony before he asks "jobs as what ? and why would they hire three criminals ?"

"Frank is pretty cool, he hired us without asking for a police clearance but if you are honest i'm sure that he would be cool especially if we vouch for you" Harry says to Len thinking about Iris' suggestion.

"OK, I'll work there but only if you don't take your clothes off while you dance" Len says to Harry.

"that will be easy to deal with" Harry says to Len who says "and you never wear G-strings or anything that shows your ass either"

"so i have to wear pants every time I perform ?" Harry asks Len.

"shorts" Len tells Harry who looks at the other six sins who all nod and Harry says "deal" before he turns to Joe who sighs before he says "OK, fine, but you don't work there until Snart and Woodward start working there" Harry thinks about it before he says "fine but you have to help me tell Frank especially since the seven deadly sins are a huge hit at the club, we have become very popular especially since our performances are being recorded and posted on the internet"

"i do not like that fact" Len says to Harry just as Felicity Smoak walks into the room and she says "hey guys" with a wave making Harry get an idea and he looks at Len before he says "i have an idea"

"which is ?" Len asks Harry who just looks at Felicity and smiles. Joe leaves S.T.A.R. Labs after he gets a phone call. Felicity gets nervous while the others get confused before Harry asks her "can you hack a computer to track someone who has been posting some videos online ?"

"what kind of videos ?" asks Felicity before Cisco shows her the videos which shocks her and she says to the "you are a pretty good singers and dancers and yes, i can track whoever is posting these videos but the Arrow team needs help with a case" Joe leaves S.T.A.R. Labs after he gets a phone call.

"what kind of case ?" asks Barry while Felicity stares at Len before she asks "why is he here ?"

"long story, what did you need help with ?" replies Barry before Felicity pulls out a metallic boomerang and Cisco says "awesome, what are the wings made of ?" as he takes the boomerang out of Felicity's hands.

"not sure, I'm thinking some sort of composite or high-density plastic" replies Felicity before Cisco says "reinforced with carbon fiber" before he says "oh, that's weird. It almost feels like it's-"

"vibrating ?" Felicity asks.

"yeah" replies Cisco.

"yeah" repeats Felicity as they both work away and Cisco says "oh, I wanna run some tests, and I wanna run them right now" in an excited way.

Felicity just says "mm-hm" They both leave the room before Len asks "who was that ?" in a whisper.

"that was Felicity Smoak, she is a friend of Barry's" replies Harry in a whisper before he walks out of the room. Len, Mick, Tony, Hermione, Dudley and the other six sins follow him but he stops when Barry asks "where did you go when you run off before ?"

"he went to Lenny's house and when he arrived he was crying and he jumped on Len" replies Lisa before Harry says "we need to go so we can talk to Frank"

"go, i'll tell them everything I know about what happened" Lisa tells Harry before he heads to The Wolves Den to talk to Frank. Frank agrees to the deal and he hires Len, Tony and Mick. Frank tells Len, Mick and Tony that they could start work immediately before he tells them the rules of the club which makes Len say "as long as Harry works here and that he and his friends are safe, you don't have to worry but if one of the guys in here touches Harry or any of the boys in a way that isn't wanted, i will hurt them, badly"

"I can deal with that but I have to ask what is your relationship with Harry" Frank replies.

"he is my boyfriend" replies Len before Harry says to Frank "i'm also dating Tony, it's a three-way relationship"

"soon to be four-way if Barry joins us" Tony says with a grin.

"that's true" Harry says before Franks groans and says "as long as you three don't do drugs in the club or do anything illegal in here then i am fine, i also do not want to hear anymore about your sex life" Harry laughs while the other teenagers voice their agreements with Frank before they leave the club and head back to S.T.A.R. Labs.

* * *

A day later Harry is at their house with Barry, Tony and Len when Sirius and Remus come back. Sirius and Remus hadn't met Tony and Len yet and once they enter the door. They see Tony in the kitchen before Sirius asks while pointing his wand at Tony "who are you ?"

"whoa, dude, i'm Tony and i suggest pointing your wand elsewhere unless you want Harry to kick your ass" Tony says to Sirius before Len, Harry and Barry come downstairs to check on Tony who was getting food for them. Harry yells at Sirius "what are you doing ?" before he jumps on Sirius to grab his wand out of his hand before he stands in front of Tony and he says "never point your wand at my mate again, any of my mates"

"he is one of your mates ?" Remus asks Harry pointing at Tony.

"yes, he is and so am I" Len replies before Harry can. Len takes out his hand for Sirius and Remus to shake which they do before Sirius asks "what were you doing upstairs ?"

"watching movies, Tony came downstairs to grab some food" replies Barry before he grabs the food that Tony had made before he says to Tony "you coming Girder" in a flirty tone.

"hell yea, foxy" Tony replies before Sirius says to Harry "we have new information you-know-who's you-know-what's" Harry stops walking and so does Barry because they both know what Sirius is talking about. Harry turns around to ask "what's the information and you can tell Len and Tony, they know about our universe"

"you sure ?" asks Remus while Sirius tries to make sure that Tony and Len aren't allowed from knowing the information but Harry growls at Sirius who pales before Harry tells Len and Tony to sit down before he and Remus tell the two men about Horcruxes. The two men are horrified before Len asks "how do we destroy one and how do we find them ?"

"we can use a basilisk fang" Harry suggests.

"and where do you suggest we find one, Foxy" Len says to Harry who blushes at the nickname before he replies "we can get one off the dead one in the chamber of secrets"

"where's the chamber ?" asks Tony.

"at Hogwarts" replies Harry.

"how are we going to get it ?" Tony asks Harry.

"we could get if off the dead on in the chamber" suggests Harry with a shrug.

"how did it die ?" Len asks Harry. Barry blanches which Len and Tony both notice and they share a look before Harry says "I killed it"

"you killed it ?" asks Len. Harry nods.

"when ?" asks Tony.

"in my second year" replies Harry in a little voice.

"how old were you ?" Len asks Harry in a soft, caring voice.

"twelve" replies Harry. Tony then asks "what the hell were you doing fighting a basilisk at twelve years old ?"

"i was saving a girl who was dying, she was my ex-bestfriend's sister" replies Harry.

"so, you were being a hero ?" Len asks Harry in a drawl way. Harry nods before he asks Sirius "did you find a horcrux ?"

"yes, it turns out that my little brother had found out about the horcruxes, he stolen one of them and gave it to Kreacher to destroy but the elf couldn't destroy it" replies Sirius.

"elf ?" asks Barry.

"house elves, they are like servants for wizards and witches" Harry tells the three muggle men.

"ok" says Barry before Harry asks Sirius "did you get it from Kreacher ?"

"yea, we promised Kreacher that we will destroy it" Sirius tells Harry.

"where is it ?" asks Barry. Sirius grabs a box before he opens it to reveal a locket necklace with an S on it. Harry looks at it before he widens his eyes before he says "this locket belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself, we can't destroy it, it belongs to one of the founders of Hogwarts"

"we could transfer the soul piece to something else before we destroy it" suggests Barry to Harry who nods before Len asks "who does it belong to ?"

"the Slytherin family, well, the last known descendant of Slytherin's" replies Harry while looking at the locket.

"who would that be ?" asks Tony. Harry doesn't answer the question.

"pup ?" Sirius asks.

"me" replies Harry.

"you ?" asks Len raising his eyebrows.

"yea, my mom was a descendant of Slytherin's" Harry tells them.

"when did you find out that ?" Sirius asks Harry before he says "we never knew"

"when I went to Gringotts and I also found out that Dumbledore, Mrs Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Ginerva Weasley had been stealing from my vaults and I don't think that my mom knew either" Harry tells them all.

"how much did they take from your vaults ?" Sirius asks Harry.

"a lot, they also set up a betrothal contract between me and Ginerva" replies Harry.

"what does that mean ?" asks Barry.

"meaning that Harry and Ginerva would have to marry before a certain time or something will happen like Harry will forfeit his money or something" Sirius tells them.

"and Harry was forced into an arranged marriage without his knowledge ?" Tony asks Sirius who nods making Tony, Len and Barry growl in anger, a possessive and a protective way which shocks Sirius and Remus but what shocks them the most is the way Len touches Harry's stomach before he asks "how do we get rid of the betrothal contract ?"

"it's already been done since Dumbledore wasn't my magical guardian and he didn't have the authority to make the contract or control where i was placed" Harry tells his mate who calms down before he tenses up again and says "Lisa can not know"

"neither can Caitlin" Barry tells Harry.

"or Iris" Tony says. Harry, Len, Tony and Barry shudder at the mention of the three over protective women.

"who are Iris and Lisa ?" asks Remus.

"Lisa is Len's sister and Iris is Barry's foster sister" replies Harry before he says "we can transfer the soul piece to something else before we destroy it"

"now ?" asks Sirius.

"yea, we transfer the soul piece into an unimportant item before we destroy it at the lab" says Harry.

"then let's go" Tony says while standing up before Len says "if this is dark magic, Harry can't be anywhere near it when it's destroyed, we don't know what could happen"

"i agree" says Tony nodding. Barry nods too. Remus and Sirius just look at each other before they all leave the house.

They arrive at S.T.A.R. Labs with the locket. As they enter they see that everyone is there and Harry yells out "we have one of the Horcruxes" Everyone looks at them. Mick, Bette and Lisa look confused before they all rush over to them and Caitlin asks "what is the horcrux ?"

"this" replies Sirius showing the locket before Harry says "it belonged to Salazar Slytherin, we need to transfer the soul piece into something else"

"easy" says Hermione before she runs off and in about two minutes she returns with a piece of parchment and they do the spell before they check that it worked which it did. They head into the chamber that Harry and Severus used before Hermione points her wand at the parchment and she yells "fiendfyre". A long stream of fire comes out of her wand which destroys the parchment without the Horcrux's defences being activated. Mick watches the fire in awe before the fire dies out leaving nothing but ashes where the parchment once was. Harry then says "one down and five to go"

"where do we search next ?" asks Cisco. Everyone looks at him making him asks "what ?" with a shrug.

"we could try using my power" suggests Michael.

"we can try training your powers to focus them more" Cisco suggests to Michael before he gets a vision of an attack on Hogwarts, in the vision he sees pumpkins floating around meaning that the attack was on Halloween. He then sees a horde of death eaters without Voldemort enter the great hall before firing off curses at everyone, either killing or injuring the students before they grab a few of the students. A woman walks into the great hall before she yells "where is Potter ?" before she casts the torture curse at one of students who screams out in pain as she laughs. The vision finishes and everyone is staring at him before he tells them what he saw.

Caitlin gasps before Harry asks Michael "this happens on Halloween ?"

"yea" replies Michael.

"Halloween, it's always Halloween" Harry mutters to himself before he says "we have to go back to Hogwarts and thankfully Voldemort won't be there and we get rid of all of the death eaters so that they can't call him"

"is this a rescue mission ?" asks Cisco getting excited.

"it's a mission to protect the students"

"can we kill ?" Len asks Harry who replies "yes"

"no" Barry says at the same time that Harry replies.

"we kill the death eaters" Harry tells Len, Lisa and Mick before he says to Joe "death eaters are not your expertise, they need to die or they will just run wild"

"or we could suppress their magic, you know like we did with the meta-humans bracelets" Cisco suggests before he starts working on a plan before Harry says "we make the suppressers into bracelets to put on them but if we have to, we kill them"

"what about the leading woman ?" asks Lisa.

"we don't know what she look like" Caitlin tells Lisa

"i'll draw her" says Michael before he does that and Draco says "that's my aunt Bella, she is my mother's sister and she tortured Neville's parents into insanity before she, her brother, her husband and Barty Crouch Jr were caught and sent to prison"

"then we kill them but Neville should have the honour of killing Bellatrix since she is the one who tortured his parents" Harry says with a slight growl. Len calms Harry by placing his hand on Harry's shoulders before Barry says "only if Neville wants to kill them"

"that would be correct" says Draco. They plan to protect the students from the attack that will happen on Halloween.

* * *

A week later Harry is walking down the street when he suddenly bumps into a guy with ashy blonde hair that falls in waves over his forehead, a stocky build but is still a bit petite, he also had blue eyes and he smells like a cat with cat eyes making Harry ask him "why do you smell like a cat ?"

"umm, well you see" he stammers before he asks "why do smell like a fox ?"

"i'm a Kitsune" replies Harry before he says "let's go to Jitters and we can talk"

"ok, umm, can I call someone to meet us there ?" asks the guy.

"only if I can do the same" replies Harry. The guy nods before he takes out his phone to call whoever while Harry calls Len and tells him to meet him at Jitters. Len agrees to meet him at Jitters before Harry hangs up and he and the guy walk to Jitters to talk. They arrive at Jitters before they find a table. They sitting at the table when Len walks into Jitters as well as a guy with short-cropped, slightly spiked, blonde hair with a robust stature and powerful, visibly well-muscled arms. They both walk over to the table that Harry and the guy is sitting at. Len asks Harry "why did you want to meet Foxy ?"

"Foxy ?" asks the guy Harry had bumped into.

"what's wrong kitty ?" the spiked haired guy asks the guy. Suddenly Iris walks over to the table and she says to Harry "you better get Len out of here, Eddie is going to be here in ten minutes and if he sees Len-"

"i know but I met someone interesting to talk to and i asked Len to be here with me" Harry tells Iris pointing at the guy he bumped into. Iris turns to him, taking out her hand and she says to him "I'm Iris West"

"Peeta Mellark" says the guy Harry bumped into taking Iris' hand to shake before he introduces the guy that he had asked to join them as Cato Hadley. Harry and Len introduce themselves to the two guys before Len asks "why did you come here to chat with him and why did you want me to come here ?"

"cause Peeta smells like a cat" replies Harry. Cato gets defensive about it and is about to say something when Harry says "and Peeta says i smell like a fox which is when I told him that i'm a Kitsune"

"a Kitsune ?" asks Cato.

"trickster fox spirit" says Iris.

"with three mates and he can get pregnant" says Len.

"Peeta can get pregnant too and he also has three mates" Cato tells Len.

"let's head to S.T.A.R. Labs to talk more" Harry says before Cato asks "what's S.T.A.R. Labs ?"

"let's go and we can show you" Harry says to Cato and Peeta before they leave Jitters and they head to S.T.A.R. Labs. Once they get to S.T.A.R. Labs Cisco asks them "why are they here ?" pointing at Cato and Peeta.

"Peeta smells like a cat, like I smell like a fox" Harry says to Cisco. Peeta looks at Cato who nods before Peeta clears his throat and he shows his cat ears and a tail but he looks at the floor as he does it. Harry notices this and he walks up to Peeta before he gets Peeta to look into his eyes before he hugs Peeta and he says "i know how you feel"

"you mean like a freak ?" asks Peeta making Harry flinch at the word before he says "yea, i thought that freak was my name until i started school" Harry looks at Cato and he asks Peeta "is Cato one of your mates ?"

"yea" replies Peeta in a scared way.

"Len is one of mine and i'm pregnant to him" Harry tells Peeta in a whisper as they hug before they break the hug and Peeta says "i'm pregnant too" Harry looks shocked as well as everyone else but Cato is most shocked before he asks "who is the baby's father ?"

"Gloss" replies Peeta with a smile.

"he will be a good father" Cato comments before Caitlin asks Peeta "can I check if everything is OK ?"

"yea" replies Peeta before he sit down and Caitlin introduces herself to Peeta and Cato before Cato gets on his phone and he calls someone. Ten minutes later Peeta gets a clean bill of health from Caitlin and some other people enter the lab before the tall guy asks "what's going on ?"

"Peeta has cat features" says Harry.

"yea, what of it ?" the tall guy asks in an aggressive way. Harry just smirks at him before he lowers his glamours to show his fox ears, his Kitsune tails, his claws and his eyes and Peeta gasps before he asks "were you experimented on as a child ?"

"no, this is a creature inheritance that I got" replies Harry before he introduces himself to the people that had entered the lab. The people introduce themselves to Harry and the others in the lab. Suddenly Barry literally speeds into the lab before he says "there is a new meta-human on the loose"

"meta-human ?" asks Peeta.

"someone with powers" replies Harry before he shows off his powers. Peeta then says "i have powers too"

"what type of powers ?" asks Barry.

"i can blend into any background like a chameleon" replies Peeta.

"wicked" Cisco says to Peeta with a giant smile before he asks the others "anyone else with powers ?" before Barry says "we can talk about this later, there is a new meta-human on the loose and he has these gloves that produce high level sound waves"

"yikes" replies Harry.

"he attacked Dr Wells' house last night" Barry tells them before Harry asks "why would he attack him ?"

"maybe he blames Wells for the explosion" says Caitlin.

"how did it explode ?" asks Clove.

"it is unknown as to why it exploded" Cisco replies before Barry says "i saw his face but it was semi covered with a hood"

"what if we use a pensive to view the memory and then we can find out who he is" Harry suggests. Len asks "what's a pensive ?"

"it's something that is used in our world to view memories" replies Hermione as she walks into the lab with Mick, the other six sins, Luna, Fleur (who is looking nervous), Nymphadora, Lisa and Iris (who had left Eddie to meet them at S.T.A.R. Labs) before she asks about the other people in the lab. They are introduced and Iris and Lisa coo over how cute Peeta is before Harry notices Fleur and asks "what's wrong Fleur ?"

"i think i have a meta-human power" replies Fleur.

"what kind of power ?" asks Cisco.

"if I make a certain sound in my voice people get hypnotised and go into a trance" replies Fleur.

"like a siren ?" asks Harry.

"yes, i think so" says Fleur.

"awesome" says Cisco before he says to Cato and the others "we have been looking for meta-humans since the explosion"

"i have powers too" says Cato before his arms suddenly become swords which he shows the others and he says "I can transform my arms and fingers into bladed weapons and metallic weapons" (like the terminator in the terminator 2: judgement day)

"same here, i can climb anything, my hands stick to the surface of whatever I want to climb" says Rue before she shows them what she can do.

"where are you from ?" Lisa asks Finnick.

"Panem, Cato, Peeta, Rue and Clove were in the arena when we all suddenly appeared here in this city" replies Gloss.

"we were running in the forbidden forest when we appeared in the city" Harry tells Gloss.

"something or someone had sent us here" says Hermione before she asks "what arena ?" Gloss and Finnick explain everything and Caitlin gets very pissed off and she rants about it in which she includes some choice swear words before she calms down. Mick just says "I will burn them all to ash" Peeta looks worried before Len says "chill out, burning is Mick's thing"

"his thing ?" asks Peeta.

"Mick likes to burn things" Harry says to Peeta with a smile before he says "Mick is also like a big brother to me"

"so he is very protective ?" asks Gloss.

"oh yea, when we visited my relatives, Mick tied my uncle up and gagged him before pulling him outside just so he can burn the house down to make my uncle suffer as well as my aunt suffer as she thought that my uncle was in the house as it burnt down" says Harry

"wow" says Peeta with wide eyes.

"it was kinda fun" says Hermione with a shrug. Mick looks at her with admiration which everyone notices as well as Hermione blushing when she realises that Mick likes her a lot. They talk more until it's time to head home. The next day they deal with the meta-human that Barry had seen who turns out to be an old employee of Dr Wells who gets a bracelet before he joins the team.

* * *

-Flashback Begins-

Cato, Clove and Peeta are in the arena, in the forest area where they are searching for other tributes to kill when they see Rue climbing in a tree and Peeta says "make it a quick, painless death, she doesn't deserve to die in pain"

"agreed" says Cato before he steps forward with his sword in his hand as Rue is backed into a corner and they suddenly disappear from the arena and reappear in an unknown city. They look around and they see Gloss and Finnick with them. Peeta hides his cat ears and tail before he asks "where are we ?"

"i don't know but I don't think we are in the arena anymore" replies Cato.

"I don't think we are in Panem anymore" Gloss says to the others before Finnick says "we need to get off the streets and also find a place to live" The others nod before Clove asks "how are we going to find a place ?"

"don't know but we gotta try" replies Gloss before they walk off the street.

A month later Gloss and Finnick had gotten really good jobs that pay a lot of money and they had both bought a house with the money that they had earned. That night Cato is practising with his sword, Peeta is painting on his arm to match the background of something, Rue is climbing a tree, Clove is throwing her knives. Finnick is swimming and Gloss is also throwing knives. Within the previous month they find out that Gloss, Cato and Finnick are Peeta's soul mates, they learn that they are not even in their own universe (which they figure out). When they explosion happens everyone in the house is affected.

Within the next nine months some of them discover powers and they find out that Peeta can turn into a cat and turn back into his human/Neko form.

-Flashback Ends-

* * *

 **Review and tell me what you think.**

 **I would appreciate suggests for powers and superhero names.**

 **Also things will be explained in flashbacks. Like why they were in the forbidden forest running, how the purebloods are dealing with being in the muggle world and other things.**

 **This story is ALSO going to have The Hunger Games, The Morganville Vampire Series, Teen Wolf (TV series), Smallville, Pretty Little Liars, Desperate Housewives, Witches Of East End, Eastwick, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Charmed and The Vampire Diaries in it.**

 **Most of them will be cameos except a few characters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Plot: After getting a creature inheritance and discovering that he was being betrayed by one his friends, Dumbledore, some of the Weasley family and everyone else. Harry Potter, his godfather Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fred and George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Greg Goyle, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan and a few others all end up on the run from the british wizarding world. As they are being chased they suddenly are sent to another world. Harry and the others all get powers after something happens, new friends and Harry ends up falling in love. But Harry knows that he has to return to the wizarding world to defeat Voldemort and reveal Dumbledore's lies. Will Harry and the other's new friends help them ?**

 **M/M/M/M SLASH**

 **AN: In my story Ronnie is Caitlin's brother not her fiancé.**

* * *

Nine days later, within the nine days Harry had discovered that he could also control fire, ice, lightning and quintessense, Draco and Hartley start dating a day after meeting, at around Harry, Draco, Theo, Seamus, Michael C, Terry, Greg, Fred, George, Barry, Bette, Iris, Joe, Hermione, Luna, Hartley, Fleur, Dora, Sirius, Remus, Len, Tony, Mick, Lisa, Caitlin, Peeta, Cato, Gloss, Rue, Clove, Cisco, Shawna (Shawna had joined the team eight days after her boyfriend had left her to be caught) and Axel (Axel had joined the team six days ago after his father had left him to be caught by the flash) are at S.T.A.R. Labs getting ready to head to Hogwarts to fight against the raid that is going to happen at Hogwarts.

They grab their weapons, their costumes and whatever else they will need before they use the potions that Severus had given Harry to travel to Hogwarts while making sure that they had some of the potions just in case they need to leave quickly (Severus had updated the formula with Cisco's help so no-one can just get caught up in it), when they arrive at Hogwarts they are in the room of requirement where the members of the defence club are meeting.

Neville walks up to Harry and asks "why are you here ?"

"deatheaters are going to attack Hogwarts, tonight" Harry tells Neville loudly. The other students all gasp before Harry says "we have a plan but make sure you have your wands in your hands by the time you are in the great hall for dinner" the students nod.

Later that night Harry and the others all take their positions in disguise outside the great hall when all of the students enter the great hall, the students who know about the attack all have their wands in their hands but their wands are hidden from sight. Twenty minutes later Harry sees Bellatrix and a whole group of deatheaters walk past them and they enter the great hall and attack the students (their attacks are blocked by the students who knew about the attack) The deatheaters close the doors for the great hall.

* * *

Five minutes later Harry nods to tell them it's time to open the doors. Len and Lisa deal with the deatheaters guarding the door. They all line up across the doorway before Harry steps forward and he pushes the doors open and the noise of the doors opening is the perfect distraction for the students to attack the deatheaters before Harry and the other meta-humans use their powers to fight the deatheaters who have no clue as to what is going on before Lucius Malfoy, Goyle Sr, Crabbe Sr, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Avery Sr, Avery Jr, Gibbon and Nott Sr step in front of them and are about to attack Harry when Harry suddenly sneezes making the group of death eaters fly away from him before Len uses his cold gun on Goyle Sr which shocks the other death eaters. Lisa uses her gold gun on Alecto Carrow while Mick uses his fire gun on Nott Sr, burning the man to a crisp.

Belletrix attacks Harry but the attack fails to hit him when Tony steps in front of the curse while in his metal form which shocks her before Harry suddenly shoots lightning at her before Cato uses his powers to kill some of the death eaters while Joe shoots them, Peeta sneaks up to a death eater before he kicks them and then he takes a metal plate and hits the death eater over the head with it. Shawna uses her teleporting power to get students out of the way of the death eater's curses, Axel places small bombs on some of the death eaters which all explode, killing the death eaters. Hartley uses his gloves on Lucius, making the man grip his ears in pain while kneeling on the ground before Draco slips a bracelet onto his father's wrist and Draco leans to whisper into his father's ear "hello father, try using your magic now, i never wanted to be a death eater and serve that maniac, you piece of shit" Lucius' eyes widen before Draco says in a whisper while looking at Hartley "meet Pied Piper, my boyfriend, he is a genius and a muggle" before Draco kicks his father in the head, knocking the man out.

Harry is battling Bellatrix when he says "now Neville" Neville stabs the woman in the back but he says "i can't kill her" and he pulls the knife out. Harry says to Neville "i can do it" Harry covers the stab wound with something so she doesn't die and Harry knocks the woman out.

Sirius and Remus are battling four death eaters when Barry speeds around and he places the magic suppressing bracelets on all of the death eater's wrists but he misses a few of them who all escape just as Dumbledore and the other professors enter the great hall. Harry takes Bellatrix and he says to the others "let's get out of here" Hermione nods before she smashes the potion and they all disappear taking Bellatrix with them.

* * *

Four days later at S.T.A.R. Labs Everyone is there when Harry throws Bellatrix onto the floor after she had been locked in the pipeline for the last four days before he says "i think you all should see the three unforgivable curses"

"are you sure ?" Hermione asks Harry who nods before he casts the imperious curse on Bellatrix before he makes her jump up and down, he makes her do cartwheels and back flips. He stops the curse and he then says "the next curse is a bit harsh and you might not want to watch this" They all watch Harry as he casts the torture curse on Bellatrix with so much hatred that Bellatrix screams in pain, Harry keeps the curse on Bellatrix for about an hour until Bellatrix's mind breaks. He stops the curse before he says "i can't cast the last curse"

"then i will use my gun on her bottom half of her body" Lisa says to Harry before Len says "i will do the same with my gun but i will hit her top half of her body"

"and then I can send her body to Voldemort" Harry says to them all.

"can we damage her body a bit before you use your guns on her ?" Cato asks Harry who nods. Cato grins viciously before he, Clove and Gloss step around the body before they use their weapons on her body. Cato uses his powers to turn his fingers into knives to stab the woman, Clove stabs her with her knives and Gloss cuts slices into Bellatrix's body before she made to stand up and Lisa fires her gun at Bellatrix's bottom half of her body before Len freezes Bellatrix's top half before Harry uses a potion to send Bellatrix's frozen/golden body to Voldemort. Harry uses his water divination (sub power of his water manipulation power) to see Voldemort's reaction. They see the reaction as the body appears as Voldemort is holding a meeting with all of his followers who all are shocked by what happened to Bellatrix but Voldemort's reaction is bad as he tortures all of the death eaters in the room in anger.

Harry watches the events unfold before he turns to the others and says "the other death eaters are being tortured right now"

"how did he do it ?" Lisa asks Harry.

"torture curse" replies Harry before he feels a wave of nauseousness and he goes to the bathroom to throw up. When Harry comes back Michael gets a vision of an entire district getting destroyed and when he comes out of the vision before he tells them about his vision. Peeta gasps before he says "district 12, the capitol is going to bomb district 12"

"when ?" Harry asks Michael.

"in about fourteen days" replies Michael.

"OK, we have to get everyone out of the district before the bombing starts" Harry tells the others who all nod in agreement before Harry says "we stop the bombers from dropping the bombs on district 12"

"and the other districts" Peeta says to Harry who nods before he turns to Draco, Theo, Michael, Seamus, Greg, Terry and Cato who all nod. The nine teenage boys start walking away but their path is blocked by Gloss and Len are standing in their path. Len is looking at Harry while Gloss is looking at Peeta and Harry asks Len "why are you standing in our way ?"

"you both are pregnant, you will be two months pregnant by the time that district twelve will be bombed, Gloss and I don't think that you both should be going anywhere near the bombers" Len tells the two pregnant boys who both pout before Len smirks at Harry.

* * *

Over the next five days things are pretty quiet when Harry and Peeta bump into a guy with brown, shaggy hair, brown lined with gold eyes, and a slender but solid build with a young girl that looks like him and the thing that really concerns them both is that he smells like a jackal and they both know that he can smell their animals by the way he pushes the young girl behind him and looks as if he is going to attack them when Harry clicks his fingers and they are transported by water to S.T.A.R. Labs where Harry and Peeta show their animal parts, shocking the guy and the young girl who asks "what are you ?"

"well, i'm a kitsune and Peeta is a neko, i got a creature inheritance and Peeta was experimented as a baby by some really bad people" Harry tells the guy and the girl before he introduces himself and Peeta. The two of them introduce themselves as Shane and Alyssa before he reveals his jackal ears, his jackal tail, his claws and his teeth which are very sharp. Caitlin walks into the lab but stops when she sees them all in their forms before she asks "another half animal half human person ?"

"yea, he is half jackal but Peeta and I have no idea the full extend of his power or if he even has a meta-human power" Harry tells Caitlin before he says to Shane and Alyssa "that's Dr Caitlin Snow, she is a friend of ours" Shane nods at her and they talk more.

* * *

Meanwhile in the great hall at Hogwarts, it is lunch time and all the students and teachers are there eating their lunch when suddenly Professor Trelawney goes into a trance and says

"The four with power approach. As heirs of the 4 founders, each has separate magic and powers. The jackal, fox, wolf, and cat shall unite as one. Together, they will defeat the dark one, the immortal one, and the silver clan. They shall unite two clans as one. They will use their magic and powers to destroy the dark one who hides in light. Together, they will reveal the corrupt and make a new world. The four shall have three mates and defeat all that is evil. They shall birth twins with their mates and correct what is wrong. Beware, the four with power approach." (AN: Thank you GoldenTurboKeyblade for the prophecy)

The students are confused by what the divination professor had said while the headmaster thinks 'a new prophecy, how am i to manipulate this to my advantage, i must find out who the Jackal, the Fox, the Wolf and Cat are and take control over them, their mates and their children' before he gets out of his seat and he gets the students to quieten down before he says "do not worry, this is just a prank from someone, will whoever played this prank please step forward" No-one steps forward. Lunch finishes and the students are talking about what the divination professor had said as they head to their classes and the headmaster stands in the great hall before the doors to the great hall close and once they are the headmaster heads to his office with the heads of the houses, Madam Pomfrey and Hagrid. Once they are in the office and the when door is closed Professor McGonagall turns to Dumbledore and asks "what was that ?"

"that was a new prophecy" replies Dumbledore.

"who is the prophecy about ?" asks Professor McGonagall in a nervous way.

"i do not know Minerva but we must find out" Dumbledore replies while thinking 'if i can manipulate the four i may be able to drain them of their power before I declare that they are dark and place them in prison while I control their powers and have their magic. But i will do it once they had children who I will be control while I find a way to live forever'

* * *

In the room of requirement the defence club are all talking about the prophecy that they had heard. The students all talk before something clicks in the mind of Neville Longbottom who widens his eyes and mutters "the fox" which gets the attention of Dean Thomas who realises that Neville knows who the fox is but he lets Neville keep it a secret.

* * *

In the town of Morganville some of the residents are in the coffee store named Common Grounds where a young girl named Eve worked when a young man suddenly goes into a trance and says loudly

"The four with power approach. As heirs of the 4 founders, each has separate magic and powers. The jackal, fox, wolf, and cat shall unite as one. Together, they will defeat the dark one, the immortal one, and the silver clan. They shall unite two clans as one. They will use their magic and powers to destroy the dark one who hides in light. Together, they will reveal the corrup and make a new world. The four shall have three mates and defeat all that is evil. They shall birth twins with their mates and correct what is wrong. Beware, the four with power approach."

Before he breaks out of the trance to finish his coffee and he leaves. The whole coffee shop had heard what the man had said, especially the vampires that went there. A girl by the name of Monica is sitting with her friends when the man had spoken and once the man had left Monica tells her friends what she will be doing once she finds out the identity of the four. Eve the barista rolls her eyes at Monica and her friends before she thinks about what the man had said and she remembers something about her friend, she widens her eyes and says "the jackal" before she says to her boss "i need to head somewhere really quick"

"ok, Eve, be careful" her boss replies.

"i will" Eve tells him before she runs out to her friend, Michael's place. When she gets there she knock loudly on the door until Michael answers the door which he does with a growl. Eve tells Michael about what the man had said in Common Grounds. Michael just looks at her before she says "the jackal, jackal" Michael widens his eyes before he pulls Eve inside and tells her to repeat what the man had said which she does but at a slow pace before he catches onto what she had figured out and mutters "Shane" Eve nods before she says "he must not have died in the fire like everyone else thinks, i mean, no bodies were found"

"meaning Shane could still be alive with his sister, but where ?" Michael says before he starts thinking. They talk about what the man said before they hear the door bell. They both go and answer it, when they do they see a young woman and a young man standing at the door. The woman says to them "we need to talk about what was spoken in Common Grounds" Michael looks at the young man and asks "do we know each other ?"

"my name is Samuel, Samuel Glass, your grandfather" the man replies. Eve and Michael widen their eyes before they look at the young woman and Sam says "this is Amelie, the founder of this town"

"you're both vampires" Michael says to them. They both nod before Amelie says "we need to talk, my we come inside so that we aren't overheard ?" Michael hesitates before she says "if not, we shall take my car" Eve and Michael look at each other and Eve says "we'll take the car" They leave the house and they get into her car. They drive away from the house and Amelie says "this prophecy will shake this town, we need to prepare"

"for what ?" asks Eve.

"their arrival" replies Amelie before she says "i'm sure that you have your own opinions on the identities of the four, would you like to discuss them ?"

"we don't know who the cat, wolf and fox are" Eve begins to say.

"but ?" asks Amelie.

"we might know who the jackal is" Michael says to Amelie. Sam widens his eyes before he asks "who is the jackal ?"

"Shane, Shane Collins" replies Michael before he suddenly gives off a shiver not knowing that at that time Leonard Snart, Tony Woodward, Barry Allen, Cato Hadley, Gloss, Finnick Odair and some others had done the same thing. No-one in the car had seen the shiver that Michael had gotten but Eve had felt it and she looks at Michael who shake his head. Michael and Eve talk to the two vampires until Amelie tell them that they must keep what they had discovered to themselves. Eve and Michael return to Michael's house which they enter before Eve asks "what was that shiver about ?"

"i have no idea why it happened" replies Michael not knowing his destiny.

* * *

In District Twelve everyone is watching a show where Caesar Flickerman and some other guy are talking when the other guy suddenly goes into a trance and says

"The four with power approach. As heirs of the 4 founders, each has separate magic and powers. The jackal, fox, wolf, and cat shall unite as one. Together, they will defeat the dark one, the immortal one, and the silver clan. They shall unite two clans as one. They will use their magic and powers to destroy the dark one who hides in light. Together, they will reveal the corrup and make a new world. The four shall have three mates and defeat all that is evil. They shall birth twins with their mates and correct what is wrong. Beware, the four with power approach."

Before he breaks out of the trance. The residents of the Mallark Bakery are all watching the show when the prophecy is spoken. Rye's eyes widen when he hears the prophecy and he says "it could mean Peeta" His mother's reaction to what he had said was to hit him with a bread pan across his face before she hits him in the head a few times and yell "that worthless freak is nothing special, never mention his name in this house ever again" before she storms away. Rye grips his face and checks if his head is bleeding before his dad comes into the room and says "don't worry about what your mother said, i'm sure that she misses him too much"

"then you are blind, mother always hated Peeta especially after his visit to the capitol" Rye replies with a glare. His father sighs and says "i know but i just hope that deep down she loves him"

"i don't think so" replies Rye before he tells his father about what he had heard before he tells his father what he thinks about it and who the cat could be. His father listens to him and they talk softly about it before they are called for dinner.

* * *

In the capitol President Snow is waiting in his office when the man who had spoken the prophecy is dragged into his office and thrown onto the floor. The peacekeepers stand guard as President Snow gets up and he asks about the prophecy which Snow shows to the man who says "i don't know how and why I said that, i have no memory of it"

"i don't care, what you had said has given the rebels fuel and we must destroy them, we must get these four to work with us to destroy the rebels" President Snow says before he gives the man a drink which he drinks. The man falls dead onto the floor and Snow tells the peacekeepers to dispose of the man's body before he sit back down to think about the prophecy.

At S.T.A.R. Labs Harry, Shane and Peeta are talking with Luna when Luna suddenly goes into a trance and says

"The four with power approach. As heirs of the 4 founders, each has separate magic and powers. The jackal, fox, wolf, and cat shall unite as one. Together, they will defeat the dark one, the immortal one, and the silver clan. They shall unite two clans as one. They will use their magic and powers to destroy the dark one who hides in light. Together, they will reveal the corrupt and make a new world. The four shall have three mates and defeat all that is evil. They shall birth twins with their mates and correct what is wrong. Beware, the four with power approach."

Getting the attention of the three teenage boys who look at her with wide eyes and she asks "what happened ?"

"you spoke a prophecy" replies Harry.

"what did I say ?" Luna asks Harry.

"The four with power approach. As heirs of the 4 founders, each has separate magic and powers. The jackal, fox, wolf, and cat shall unite as one. Together, they will defeat the dark one, the immortal one, and the silver clan. They shall unite two clans as one. They will use their magic and powers to destroy the dark one who hides in light. Together, they will reveal the corrupt and make a new world. The four shall have three mates and defeat all that is evil. They shall birth twins with their mates and correct what is wrong. Beware, the four with power approach." replies Harry before Luna says "i think I might know who the fox is"

"who ?" asks Peeta.

"me" replies Harry in a soft voice.

"you what ?" asks Len as he enters the lab with Tony, Lisa and Mick who looks at Shane and asks Harry "who's he ?"

"this is Shane, he's cool" replies Harry. Mick grunts at Shane before Harry tells Len and Tony about the prophecy that Luna had spoken. They are shocked by it.

* * *

Three hours later Harry, Peeta and Shane are at the precinct where they are meeting Barry after he finishes work when they see a guy with curly dirty blonde hair and blue eyes there next to the police captain who is introducing the dirty blonde teen to Joe and telling the teenager that Joe can be trusted before they see Barry walk over to the captain and Joe before he hands them something. The captain introduces the teenager to Barry before he sees Harry, Peeta and Shane, he waves them over before he looks at Harry and he says "hello, Leo" Harry's eyes widen before the captain says "i know that isn't your real name" before he asks "what is your real name ?"

"Harry sir, Harry Potter" replies Harry.

"well Harry, I hope that you don't work at the wolves den anymore, you are only a teenager and a club is not a place for a teenager" the captain says to Barry while Joe and Barry are nodding. The teenagers then asks "why did you start working at the wolves den ?"

"because it looked fun and it still is but my boyfriends don't like that i work there" replies Harry.

"boyfriends ?" asks the teenager.

"yea, i have three boyfriends, Len, Tony and Barry" replies Harry before he asks "what's your name anyway ?"

"Isaac, Isaac Lahey" replies Isaac with a smile before Shane and Peeta introduce themselves. Shane, Harry, Isaac and Peeta all shake each others hands not knowing what would happen to their mates. The mates of the four each get a shiver down their spine the moment that they had shook hands. They talk for a while until they decide to head back to S.T.A.R. Labs to talk more.

* * *

When they arrive back at S.T.A.R. Labs and they see Mick, Len and Tony there they notice Isaac looking at the three male adults with a bit of fear which Harry, Peeta and Shane noticed before Harry says "that's Len, Tony and Mick, Tony and Len are both my boyfriends along with Barry who you met at the station while Mick is like my big brother, he is very protective of me and on extension you and the others too"

"me ?" asks Isaac.

"i feel the need to protect him, i don't know why, he is cute too" Mick tells Harry who smiles and he turns to Isaac and says "Mick won't hurt you, even if he is a pyromaniac" Mick grunts a bit before Isaac chuckle a bit and blush. They discuss different things until the prophecy is brought up which confuses Isaac until he hears it and he pales before he asks "who are the cat, fox and jackal ?"

"i'm the jackal" replies Shane.

"i'm the fox, i think" replies Harry.

"i'm the cat" replies Peeta before Harry asks "why ?"

"cause i think i'm the wolf" replies Isaac before he reveals his wolf ears, his wolf tail and his claws. Everyone in the lab gasps before Harry turns to Mick and tells him to tell everyone to come to the lab as soon as they can. After an hour everyone is there and Cisco asks "what's going on ?"

"a prophecy has been spoken" replies Harry.

"what did the prophecy say ?" Cisco asks Harry.

"The four with power approach. As heirs of the 4 founders, each has separate magic and powers. The jackal, fox, wolf, and cat shall unite as one. Together, they will defeat the dark one, the immortal one, and the silver clan. They shall unite two clans as one. They will use their magic and powers to destroy the dark one who hides in light. Together, they will reveal the corrup and make a new world. The four shall have three mates and defeat all that is evil. They shall birth twins with their mates and correct what is wrong. Beware, the four with power approach." replies Harry.

Cisco's eyes widen before he says "you are a part of the prophecy"

"yea, i'm the fox" Harry tells Cisco.

"do you know who the other three are ?" Caitlin asks Harry who nods and says "Peeta is the cat, Shane is the Jackal and Isaac is the wolf"

"we have to get them trained in magic, to control their powers and everything including all different forms of fighting possible" Len tells Cisco who nods.

"we also need to get some wands for them and i want to get a new one too" Harry says to them all.

"why do you want a new wand ?" asks Len.

"i feel that the wand i was given was somehow forced on me, the brother wand to Voldemort, seems a bit too much, yea he and I have the same ability"

"which is ?" asks Gloss.

"i can talk to snakes" replies Harry.

"me too" says Peeta in shock

"same" says Isaac with wide eyes.

"ditto" says Shane with his eyes widened with shock before Harry says "i think we should head to Gringotts"

"why ?" asks Isaac.

"you will see" replies Harry before he says to Hermione "get the potion, we are heading to Gringotts" Hermione nods before she runs off and she returns with a blue bottle. Hermione then asks Harry "who is going with you ?"

"Len will go with me" Harry says. Len nods in agreement.

"i'll bring Gloss" replies Peeta.

"Isaac, you should bring Mick" Harry says to Isaac who nods before he says "OK, i'll bring him"

"i don't know who to bring" Shane tells them before Harry says "just choose a guy and then we will choose a woman to bring with us"

"ok, i choose Remus since he knows about the place that we are heading to" Shane says to them before Harry says "i choose Caitlin to join us"

"i choose Iris" replies Shane.

"i choose Lisa" says Peeta.

"i choose Bette" says Isaac before Hermione gives Harry the potion to transport them to Gringotts. Cisco tells them that he is going to make them some masks just in case they get reconised. An hour later Cisco comes back with Draco and Hartley who both had helped him and Cisco gives them each a mask, each mask has the colours of the four houses of Hogwarts which confuses Peeta, Isaac and Shane but Harry tells them that he will explain when they get to Gringotts before he tells them to put on the masks. He then smashes the potion bottle, the smoke envelopes them and transports them to the Leaky caldron which is near the the entrance of Diagon Alley.

* * *

 **Review and tell me what you think.**

 **I would appreciate suggests for powers and superhero names.**

 **Also things will be explained in flashbacks. Like why they were in the forbidden forest running, how the purebloods are dealing with being in the muggle world and other things.**

 **This story is ALSO going to have The Hunger Games, The Morganville Vampire Series, Teen Wolf (TV series), Smallville, Pretty Little Liars, Desperate Housewives, Witches Of East End, Eastwick, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Supernatural and The Vampire Diaries in it.**

 **Most of them will be cameos except a few characters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Plot: After getting a creature inheritance and discovering that he was being betrayed by one his friends, Dumbledore, some of the Weasley family and everyone else. Harry Potter, his godfather Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fred and George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Greg Goyle, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan and a few others all end up on the run from the british wizarding world. As they are being chased they suddenly are sent to another world. Harry and the others all get powers after something happens, new friends and Harry ends up falling in love. But Harry knows that he has to return to the wizarding world to defeat Voldemort and reveal Dumbledore's lies. Will Harry and the other's new friends help them ?**

 **M/M/M/M SLASH**

 **AN: In my story Ronnie is Caitlin's brother not her fiancé.**

* * *

Shane, Harry, Isaac, Peeta, Len, Mick, Gloss, Remus, Lisa, Iris, Bette and Caitlin all arrive at the Leaky Caldron. They walk through the Leaky Caldron, they get to the barrier which opens and they head to Gringotts. They arrive at Gringotts where they see some red heads and an old man talking to the goblin at the head desk, they are demanding to see the Potter accounts and are trying to get some money out of the vaults. Harry says to Isaac, Peeta and Shane "do what I do" before he stands up straight in a snobby way which the other three copy before the four of them strut down the hall. The goblins all stare at them all as they can feel their power, their untrained, untameable, dangerous power. The goblins all gulp.

The others who were with the four just stare at them as they strut down the hall. The four boys walk to the head desk going straight past the red heads and Dumbledore who all are shock by their display. Dumbledore grabs Isaac but is blasted with magic across the hall by Isaac as a reflex. Mrs Weasley is shocked by what she saw and she says "young man, you should have more respect, do you know who that is ?"

"no and I don't care, he grabbed me and for all I could have known, he could have hit me, my dad used to do that plus lock me in the basement freezer" Isaac says to the red haired woman. Mick growls loudly at what he had just heard. Mrs Weasley says to Isaac ignoring what Isaac had reveal about his past "that man is the greatest wizard who ever lived Albus Dumbledore" Harry mutters "uh oh" before they hear four loud slaps, one after the other all done by four angry women. They turn to where they heard the slaps and they see Caitlin, Iris, Bette and Lisa all standing around Dumbledore all glaring at him. Everyone stares at them with wide eyes before Mrs Weasley starts ranting at the four women along with Ronald and Ginerva before Harry says in a russian accent "oh shut the fuck up, you stupid red haired harpy"

"don't you dare talk to my mom like that" Ron yells before Harry just laughs at him and he turns to the goblin at the desk and he says "we wish to see the founder's vaults" The Weasleys gasp before Dumbledore says "that's impossible, no-one can see them unless they are the heirs" but the goblin yells out for Griphook who Harry says hello to in gobbley gook shocking Griphook, Dumbledore, Ronald, Mrs Weasley, Ginerva, the other wizards and witches in the bank as well as the other goblins. The head goblin tells Griphook to take Harry, Isaac, Peeta, Shane and the others that joined them to the manager's office. Griphook just nods before telling them to follow him.

Harry, Peeta, Shane and Isaac are directed to the manger's office with Caitlin, Len, Mick, Lisa, Remus, Iris, Bette and Gloss following them when Peeta had signaled them to follow them. They are stopped by Dumbledore who then says "I demand that you take off your masks, for all we know you could be dark wizards"

"death eater" Ronald yells at the four who all scoff in unison and they blast the headmaster away before they walk to manager's office. Once they get there they lock the door and they take off their masks. The goblin manager says "welcome Mr Potter, Mr Collins, Mr Mellark, Mr Lahey as well as your friends, now we have business to discuss"

"before we get into the business, i wish to apologise for the display outside" Harry says to the goblin who nods in acceptance. Peeta then asks "what do we need to do ?"

"you need to bleed onto these parchments and they will tell you if you are able to access the vaults" the manager tells them. They prick their fingers and they let their blood drop onto the parchments. The parchments glow and they tell them that they can enter the vaults as well as what they own including properties. The parchment also lists their family relations, their abilities, powers, their creatures and their soul mates. They read the parchments.

* * *

 **Name:** _Harry James Potter._

 **Abilities:** _Magic_

 _Magic Sensing_

 _Healing Magic_

 _Mind Magic_

 _Metamorphmagus_

 _Omnilingualism_

 _Parseltoungue_

 _Wandless Magic_

 _Animagus Ability_

 _Eidetic Memory_

 _Aura Reading_

 _Wiccan Magic Including Powers_

 _IQ 360_

 _Analycal Abilities_

 _Assassin skills_

 **Powers:** _Elemental Control_

 _Sexual Inducement_

 _Sexual Sight_

 _Disintegration_

 _Forcefield_

 _Telepathy_

 _Portal Creation_

 **Creature:** _Kitsune_

 **Soul Mates:** _Barry Allen_

 _Leonard Snart_

 _Tony Woodward_

* * *

 **Name:** _Shane Collins_

 **Abilities:** _Magic_

 _Magic Sensing_

 _Healing Magic_

 _Mind Magic_

 _Metamorphmagus_

 _Omnilingualism_

 _Parseltoungue_

 _Wandless Magic_

 _Animagus Ability_

 _Eidetic Memory_

 _Aura Reading_

 _Wiccan Magic Including Powers_

 _IQ 360_

 _Analycal Abilities_

 _Assassin skills_

 **Powers:** _Telekinesis_

 _Necromancy_

 _Truth Inducement_

 _Premonitions_

 _Forcefield_

 _Telepathy_

 _Portal Creation_

 **Creature:** _Anubis_

 **Soul Mates:** _Michael Glass_

 _Frederick Beauchamp_

 _Samuel Winchester_

* * *

 **Name:** _Isaac Lahey_

 **Abilities:** _Magic_

 _Magic Sensing_

 _Healing Magic_

 _Mind Magic_

 _Metamorphmagus_

 _Omnilingualism_

 _Parseltoungue_

 _Wandless Magic_

 _Animagus Ability_

 _Eidetic Memory_

 _Aura Reading_

 _Wiccan Magic Including Powers_

 _IQ 360_

 _Analycal Abilities_

 _Assassin skills_

 **Powers:** _Illusion Manipulation_

 _Empathy_

 _Healing_

 _Telepathy_

 _Aura Reading_

 _Forcefield_

 _Portal Creation_

 **Creature:** _Werewolf_

 **Soul Mates:** _Mick Rory_

 _James Buchananan "Bucky" Barnes_

 _Steven James Rogers_

* * *

 **Name:** _Peeta Mellark_

 **Abilities:** _Magic_

 _Magic Sensing_

 _Healing Magic_

 _Mind Magic_

 _Metamorphmagus_

 _Omnilingualism_

 _Parseltoungue_

 _Wandless Magic_

 _Animagus Ability_

 _Eidetic Memory_

 _Aura Reading_

 _Wiccan Magic Including Powers_

 _IQ 360_

 _Analycal Abilities_

 _Assassin skills_

 **Powers:** _Camouflage_

 _Life-Force Absorption_

 _Lie Detection_

 _Colour Manipulation_

 _Telepathy_

 _Forcefield_

 _Portal Creation_

 **Creature:** _Neko_

 **Soul Mates:** _Cato Hadley_

 _Gloss Hogan_

 _Finnick Odair_

* * *

Harry, Isaac, Peeta and Shane are shocked by what they are reading which they give to the others. Caitlin gasps while the others read the parchment. After they have read the parchments the goblins say to the four teenage boys "you must now decide who will take each lordship"

"what do you mean ?" asks Gloss.

"each of these boys must take on one of the lordships" replies the goblin.

"i think he means that each one of us has to take only one of the four lordships, like for instance I could become Lord Slytherin while Shane could become Lord Ravenclaw or something like that"

"or Lady, we all have Metamorphmagus abilities and we can use it to change our gender" Isaac tells the other three who all smirk at the infomation before Harry says "i'll be Lord Slytherin"

"I'll be Lord Ravenclaw" Shane tells them.

"I'll be Lord Gryffindor" Peeta tells them before Isaac says "and I'll be Lord Hufflepuff"

"what are the traits of these four houses ?" Len asks the four teenage boys.

"Loyality" says Isaac

"Bravery" says Peeta

"Cunning" says Harry

"and wisdom" says Shane

"wow" mutters Lisa. The four teenage boys take the lordship rings before Harry says "let's get back to S.T.A.R. Labs"

"what about your wands ?" Remus asks Harry.

"we'll get them at an another time" replies Harry before he waves his hand opening a portal which they all enter and they find themselves back at S.T.A.R. Labs where they tell the others what happened. The others are all shocked that Harry, Isaac, Peeta and Shane are now all lords and that they have abilities and new powers.

The next day during the day Peeta tells Harry and the others about the interviews that will take place the next night for the games. Harry decides to crash it after all the interveiws are done while in their creature forms, in their costume and masks. Len and Gloss tell Harry that they both will be joining them before Shane asks "who will go with me ?"

"we could find one of your mates" Harry says to Shane who nods and smiles before Harry says to Isaac "we can find one of your mates too" Isaac smiles and nods in an excited way before Mick comes up behind him to hug him and he says "we are coming with you"

"who's we ?" Harry asks Mick.

"Len, Gloss, Caitlin and me" replies Mick before Harry nods and he opens up a portal that will lead them to the universe where the eldest of Isaac's mates is. They all walk through the portal. Once they exit the portal it closes and they find that they are in a giant park in Washington which looks the same in their universe. They all have their costumes in a bottom-less bag just in case they need them. Harry, Isaac, Peeta, Shane, Len, Gloss and Caitlin look around the park and they see two guys jogging around the giant lake of water. One guy going around the giant lake of water faster than the other guy, much faster but not as fast as Barry could.

* * *

The four boys all look at each other before they nod. Before the others knew what was happening Harry, Isaac, Peeta and Shane all transform in their animal forms. Harry is a teenage black fox with green eyes. Isaac is a teenage blonde wolf with blue eyes. Peeta is a teenage blonde cat with blue eyes. Shane is a teenage brown jackal with brown lined with golden eyes. The others realise what had happened too late and the four animals all split up and head into different directions but they know that they are following Harry later on. Harry heads to where the two guys are talking and Len spots him and shakes his head a bit knowing that they probably have a plan.

A black car pulls up onto the curb, the window goes down and a red haired woman says "hey, fellas, either one of you know where the Smithsonian is ? I'm here to pick up a fossil.

"that's hilarious" replies the blonde guy before he gets into the car.

Harry stays in his fox form as he enters the car with the blonde guy, the guy that the blonde was talking to says to the red haired woman "how you doing ?"

"hey" replies the red head before the blonde guy says "can't run everywhere"

"no, you can't" replies the other guy. The blonde guy talks who is talking to a red headed woman who is not like Mrs Weasley at all but he can see that she is dangerous in her own way On the way to their destination. Harry stays in the back of the car until they arrive at their destination. Harry hides in one of the bags which is picked up by the guy. The guy places the bag on an X-Ray machine and Harry is revealed but before he can take off the guy picks him up and asks "what are you doing in there ?" before he turns to the red haired woman and says "isn't he a cute little guy Nat ?"

"yea, he is but we have to go Steve" replies 'Nat' pointing to where they need to go. Harry gets out of Steve's hands and heads into the direction of where Nat is pointing before he looks behind him and Steve says "i think he wants to come with us"

"i think so too" says Nat. Suddenly Peeta, Shane and Isaac enter the building in their animal forms and they run over to Harry. They chat with him while in animal form before they look at Nat and Steve and they head to the direction Nat was pointing to with Steve and Nat following them. They end up flying in a quinjet while in a meeting room where some guy that smells wrong to all four teenage boys is telling them their mission while the four teenagers watch and they listen to the man. After Steve give the orders they prepare, a part of the quinjet opens which Steve goes while Nat tries to get Steve to ask some girl out making Isaac growl a bit but it isn't noticed by anyone except the other three teenagers. Steve jumps out of the quinjet without a parachute. Harry and the other three follow him in their animal forms. They free fall in the air before they see the target and they all land in the water with little damage before they climb onto the ship and Steve fights the pirates and he gets into a bit of trouble but Nat helps him out as Harry, Peeta, Isaac and Shane fight of some pirates in their animal forms. After a while the leader of the pirates needs to be taken out. Steve fights the guy and before long the guy says in french "I thought you were more than just a shield"

"let's see" replies Steve in french before they start fighting again. After a little while the pirate leader pulls a gun on Steve and points it at his head. Steve sees the four animals approach before they stop and the leader of the pirates says in french "i thought that you didn't work with animals"

"who says that we are just animals" Harry says in french while in his fox form before he transforms into his Kitsune form while holding a katana and a metal fan. Steve looks at Harry with wide eyes before the other three transform. Peeta is in his Neko form with a whip and a sword. Isaac is in his werewolf form with a long pole which breaks in half. Shane has two 18 inch Arabian swords. The pirate leader is shocked by the transformation. The fight continues after Isaac had knocked the gun from the leaders hand. After the fight the four teenage boys dive into the water and Harry uses his powers to create a water portal to send them away.

The next day Isaac is in his wolf form in the car that belongs to Nick Fury. Harry follows Steve to a meeting thing. Shane and Peeta are standing by with Len, Mick, Gloss and Caitlin to get messages from Isaac and Harry. Isaac waits for Nick Fury to get into his car and drives away from the building, while they are driving an eletronic voice says  
"activating communications encryption protocol"

"open secure line 0405" Nick says.

"confirmed" replies the voice before a female voice says "This is Hill"

"I need you here in D.C., deep shadow conditions" Nick tells her.

"give me four hours" Hill says to Nick.

"you have three, over" replies Nick before he hangs up. Isaac gets into the front seat while in his wolf form which spooks Nick before Isaac changes into his human form and says "don't worry, i am not here to hurt you"

"why are you in my car and how the hell did you transform from a wolf ?" Nick asks Isaac who says "it's a long story" They stop at a red light and a police car pulls up next to them. Isaac reads the police officers' mind before they continue driving and a police car suddenly crashes into Nick's car. The other police cars box the car in while the eletronic voice tells Nick he has a frature in his lower arm. Nick tells Isaac to get into the back seat. The car gets surrounded by men with guns and Isaac says to Peeta and Shane "trouble, we are surrounded by guys with guns, we may need a little help"

"where abouts are you wolfy ?" Mick asks Isaac.

"i have no idea but you can track my signal with a tracker in my shoe" replies Isaac.

"got you, we will be there in twenty minutes" Peeta tells Isaac.

"i don't think they got twenty minutes Kitty" Isaac hears Gloss say to Peeta.

"don't worry, if it comes to it, i will fight them" Isaac says to Peeta, Gloss and the others.

"i can get to you faster" says Harry as the men start shooting at the car. Nick then tells Isaac to stay down before he tells the car to get them out of there. The car's armour lowers before they get an electronic battering ram from the black van and the electronic voice says "warning, window integrity compromised"

"you think" Nick replies before the car shakes as it is hit with the electronic battering ram. It hits several times until there is only 1% of the car's armour left and Nick uses a machine gun/grenade laucher to attack the fake cops making Isaac says "no need to worry, Nick has it under control" to the others who ae listening before the eletronic voice says "propulsion systems now online"

"Full acceleration! Now!" Nick yells. The car starts driving away from the scene as Nick fires the gun at the fake cops. As they drive away Nick says "initiate vertical takeoff"

"flight systems damaged" the eletronic voice replies.

"then activate guidance cameras" yells Nick before he says "give me the wheel" and they drive down the street. Isaac is just watching Nick as he drives and Nick asks "are you doing OK ?"

"oh yea, this is nothing" replies Isaac.

"OK" replies Nick before he says to the eletronic voice "get me agent Hill"

"communications array damaged" the eletronic voice tells Nick who asks "well,what's not damaged ?"

"air conditioning is fully operational" replies the eletronic voice making Isaac chuckle a bit before Nick asks Isaac "what's your name kid ?"

"Isaac, Isaac Lahey, sir" replies Isaac.

"why are you here ?" asks Nick as he drives.

"he make sure that you are safe" replies Isaac. They talk a bit as Nick drives before they see a man in the middle of the road who fires something and there is an explosion under the car which flips it over. Nick escapes through a hole by the time the man who had fired at them has gotten to the car and Isaac is stuck under a piece of the car before he blacks out from blood loss.

* * *

Harry is back with Peeta, Shane, Len, Gloss, Mick and Caitlin an hour after Isaac had told them that he was under attack and Harry says "we have to wait until Isaac checks in to do anything and we have to trust that Isaac will know what to do"

"we just have to wait ?" asks Mick before he says "Isaac could be getting tortured right now and we wouldn't know"

"you would, our mates are connected to us" Harry tells Mick who grunts again and grumbles a few things.

"so we just wait until Isaac sends word to us ?" asks Len. Harry nods before he says "go get some rest, i will keep an ear out for Isaac's message" The others nod and walk away except Caitlin who decides to stay with Harry.

When Isaac wakes up he realises that he is in a warehouse on a bed with the man who attacked him and Nick staring at him. The man notices that he is awake before the man asks "where is the target ?"

"why ?" asks Isaac in a soft voice as his leg heals.

"i need to kill him" replies the man. Isaac sniffs the air around him and notices the sweet scent of his mates making Isaac gasp and says "James ?"

"who's James ? I am the Winter Solder" the man yells at Isaac who flinches at the tone the man's voice which the man notices and asks "why do you flinch ?"

Isaac decides to be honest and says "my dad used to yell at me like that before he hit me, he would also throw things at me like glass and after that he would lock me in the basement freezer for a few hours even though i hate small places" The man growls at what Isaac had told him making Isaac flinch again. The man from the meeting that Isaac, Harry, Peeta and Shane had attended walks into the room and he says something to the man who captured Isaac before he turns to Isaac with an evil grin and 'James' says "he is not to be harmed"

"why do you care ?" Rumlow asks James who doesn't reply. Rumlow approaches Isaac and is about to attack him when Isaac kicks him and summons his pole which he hits Rumlow in the face with before he kicks the man in the head knocking him out. James grabs Isaac and tells him to leave but Isaac shakes his head before he removes James' mask slowly and he looks into James' eyes before they suddenly kiss and they strip their clothes off and James fucks Isaac while he stands up with Isaac facing him and Isaac's legs wrapped around James' waist. After two hours of fucking James shoots his load inside of Isaac's ass not knowing that Isaac can get pregnant. Isaac falls asleep before James leaves to complete the mission but before that Bucky tells Isaac that he wants Isaac safe and takes Rumlow out of the warehouse while Rumlow is still knocked out. After an hour of sleep Isaac wakes up to see that he is alone and he walks out of the warehouse and he contacts Mick to tell him what had happened not including the fact that he had sex with James Barnes. Isaac also realises that Bucky was being brainwashed by the people Rumlow was working for.

* * *

An hour later Isaac is back with Len, Mick, Caitlin, Gloss and Peeta, he asks where Harry and Shane are and Peeta tells Isaac that Harry and Shane are with Steve and Natasha. Isaac nods before he says "we will head to Sam Wilson's place, i'm pretty sure that Steve will go there" Peeta nods. They get to Sam Wilson's place, they transform before they scratch on the door which Sam opens letting the two inside before they change into their human forms shocking he man. After twenty minutes Stave, Natasha, Harry and Shane are at Sam's door, they enter and they get cleaned up. They set up a plan of ction and Steve tells Harry, Peeta, Isaac and Shane that they aren't going with them.

A while later after Steve and the other two leave after Isaac realises that he forgot to tell Steve who the winter solder was. Isaac tells Harry, Peeta and Shane before they head out, they take some motorbikes and they ride to where Len had told them where Steve was. Once they get there they see Steve and the other two under attack and Isaac says "i'll heal Bucky's mind while you face off against the other Hydra agents"

"are you sure ?" Harry asks Isaac who replies by saying "he is my mate, i have to make sure that he is OK" Harry nods before Isaac runs to Bucky and grips his head with his hands and destroys all of the brainwashing that had happened to Bucky over the years. Bucky takes Isaac and runs off as Steve, Sam, Nat, Peeta, Shane and Harry are captured by Rumlow.

Isaac is taken to a different warehouse where Bucky tries to work out his own mind and he sees Isaac and says "you are supposed to be safe, away from danger"

"danger is my destiny now, i am the wolf of the prophecy" Isaac tells Bucky who looks confused before he says "stay here"

"what about my friends ?" asks Isaac before he sees Len, Mick, Gloss and Caitlin enter the warehouse with their weapons ready to attack Bucky but they stop when Isaac says "he is one of my mates, this is James Buchananan 'Bucky' Barnes"

"is he ?" asks Mick as Bucky looks ready to fight to protect Isaac but Isaac says "these are my friends, Len is one of Harry's mates, Gloss is one of Peeta's mates, Caitlin is a doctor, she is a good doctor and Mick is like you, he also one of my mates"

"i share you with him ?" Bucky asks Isaac.

"yea" replies Isaac.

"you had sex with him ?" Bucky asks Isaac.

"no, Isaac is a virgin" replies Mick before Isaac can answer but he goes quiet after Mick says something about Isaac being a virgin. Mick is about to say something when they get a message from Harry that they are safe before they tell them that they are going to shut down S.H.I.E.L.D. and that they will need help. Isaac says to Bucky"i'm going to help them"

"i will too" Bucky says to Isaac who nods. The next day they are at the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters Natasha is disquised as well as Isaac, Bucky and Shane. Natasha is disquised as a member of the world counsol while Isaac, Bucky and Shane are disquised as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. The fight starts when Rumlow overrides the controls and sends the helicarriers into the air and he runs off. Steve, Sam, Len, Mick, Gloss and Harry all get onto the helicarriers and they fight the Hydra agents on the helicarriers and they change to target locks while Natasha dumps all of Hydra's and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secrets onto the internet. After the targeting systems had been changed the helicarriers the helicarriers all atack each other. Steve, Len, Sam, Mick, Gloss and Harry all get off the helicarriers before they are destroyed.

* * *

An hour later the entire group all meet up at a abandoned warehouse and when Steve sees Bucky he hugs him which Bucky returns before he looks at Isaac and smiles. Bucky and Steve break their hug before Caitlin walks over and she gives them all a check up before she asks Bucky if he will be joining them when they head home. Bucky looks at Isaac before he looks at Steve who nods and Bucky says "i'll join you when you go back, i think Steve will be staying"

"i will stay, we need to get rid of Hydra from the world" Steve tells Isaac who nods before he goes over to Steve and kisses him. Natasha is wide eyed before Steve says to Bucky and Mick "keep him safe" Mick and Bucky both nod before Harry opens up a portal which takes them back to S.T.A.R. Labs where Cisco is waiting for them and he tells them that they were only gone for twelve hours. Caitlin does another check up on Bucky before she is satisfied that Bucky is healthy.

* * *

An hour later Shane, Harry, Isaac and Peeta open up a portal to wherever Shane's eldest mate is. They are followed by Gloss, Bucky and Len who all glare at the four teenagers for leaving without them. Isaac, Harry and Peeta are being glared at more than Shane who, they knew, just wanted to meet the eldest of his mates. They walk through the town before they enter an alley, Harry turns to the three adults and says "Isaac, Peeta, Shane and I are going to explore the town in our animal forms, don't wait up" before the four teenagers transform and they run off. Bucky turns to the other two and asks "do they always do that ?"

"not really but they do love to transform into their animal forms" replies Len while shaking his head.

* * *

Harry is in his fox form when he sees a black cat with a green pendant necklace running down the street before it tries to cross and is hit by a car, the cat suddenly turns into a woman, a naked woman. The driver of the car gets out of the car and she sees the naked woman laying dead on the road and she gasps before she screams. She calls an ambulance which arrives to tell the driver that the woman she hit was dead. They load her into the ambulance which Harry hops into in his fox form and they head to the hospital. Harry hangs out with the woman's dead body which is in a body bag. The body's zippers starts opening and the woman sits up, she take a look at Harry and asks "who are you little fox ?" Harry still in his fox form runs off, grabs some a shirt for her and returns to the woman, she thanks him and she walks out of the hospital with Harry following her. A little while later they arrive at someone's house, they sit and wait for the woman who arrives ten minutes later and when she sees the woman she says "Wendy" before she says "you don't look so good"

"well, i died this morning, so i'm sorry if my hair isn't perfect" Wendy replies making Harry chuckle in his fox form.

"what are you doing here ?" the woman asks Wendy before she sees Harry and asks "who's this ?"

"that's a fine welcome you give your sister you haven't seen in over a hundred years" Wendy says to the woman.

"how much money do you need ?" asks the woman.

actually, i came here to save your life and that fox has been following me around since i woke up from dying" Wendy tells her sister who's reaction is to open the front door to let her sister and Harry inside.

* * *

 **Review and tell me what you think.**

 **I would appreciate suggests for powers and superhero names.**

 **Also things will be explained in flashbacks. Like why they were in the forbidden forest running, how the purebloods are dealing with being in the muggle world and other things.**

 **This story is ALSO going to have The Hunger Games, The Morganville Vampire Series, Teen Wolf (TV series), Smallville, Pretty Little Liars, Desperate Housewives, Witches Of East End, Eastwick, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Supernatural and The Vampire Diaries in it.**

 **Most of them will be cameos except a few characters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Plot: After getting a creature inheritance and discovering that he was being betrayed by one his friends, Dumbledore, some of the Weasley family and everyone else. Harry Potter, his godfather Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fred and George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Greg Goyle, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan and a few others all end up on the run from the british wizarding world. As they are being chased they suddenly are sent to another world. Harry and the others all get powers after something happens, new friends and Harry ends up falling in love. But Harry knows that he has to return to the wizarding world to defeat Voldemort and reveal Dumbledore's lies. Will Harry and the other's new friends help them ?**

 **M/M/M/M SLASH**

 **AN: In my story Ronnie is Caitlin's brother not her fiancé.**

* * *

After Wendy and Harry were let into the house the woman who Wendy introduces as Joanna says to Harry "OK, you can transform back to normal now" Harry sighs before he changes into his human form and Wendy says "oh my god, you are just a kid"

"I am sixteen, thank you very much" Harry tells Wendy before Joanna asks Harry "what's your name ?"

"Harry, Harry Potter" replies Harry with a smile

"well Harry, I am Joanna Beauchamp" Joanna says to Harry who widens his eyes at her name and he asks "do you know someone named Frederick Beauchamp ?"

"how do you know his name ?" Wendy asks Harry before he goes quiet not yet trusting the two women which they both understand.

* * *

Meanwhile Shane is wandering in the caves of the town when he sees a coffin, he changes back into his human form before he opens the coffin to see a man in it, the man has a symbol craved into his chest and the man is breathing but he is in a deep sleep, Shane places his hand over the craving in the man's chest and he suddenly sees the man talking with four woman and two old men, one of the old men has a crown on his head and he curses the women before he leaves the man, the four women and the old man behind as the portal closes after the eldest woman had cut of the crowned man's arm which has a golden snake wrapped around it. The man then tells the women and the old man that he had a connection to the crowned old man who will try to control him so the eldest woman says "I'll put you in a deep sleep to protect us and yourself from him, you will wake when you are safe from him"

"what will the person be like ?" asks the man who was connected to the old man.

"i don't know but he will be very powerful, he will your soul-mate and half human/half Jackal but he will have two other soul-mates who will younger than you" the eldest woman says to the man. The man nods before the woman chants a spell but before it takes affect the man asks "how will the spell end ?"

"a kiss from the man I told you about" replies the eldest woman before the man falls over in a deep sleep. The vision ends and Shane just leans over the man and kisses him on the lips (sending a wave of magic through the air) which the guy responds to by deepening the kiss before the man gets up and he pulls Shane on top of him while they kiss.

* * *

Harry is listening to Joanna and Wendy talk when he feels a wave of magic and Joanna asks Harry "did anyone else join you when came to town ?"

"yea" replies Harry.

"who ?" asks Wendy.

"Isaac, Peeta, Shane, Len, Bucky and Gloss" replies Harry.

"do any of them transform into animals ?" asks Joanna.

"yea, Isaac is a wolf, Peeta is a cat and Shane is a jackal" replies Harry. The women gasp before Joanna says "Frederick is awake, the Jackal guy found him and woke him up"

"how do you know ?" asks Harry.

"the wave of magic was the spell breaking" Joanna tells Harry who nods a bit.

Two nights later Harry, Isaac, Peeta and Shane are in the bent elbow in the middle of the night. They walk up to the bar and sit on the stools before the bartender who is a young woman asks "what can I get you ?"

"I'll have a Sour Apple Martini" replies Harry.

"I'll have a 7 up please" replies Shane while he fidgets on the stool while blushing.

"I'll have a sex on the beach, please" replies Peeta.

"I'll have a orange juice, I don't drink alcohol, not after what happened with my dad" replies Isaac shaking a bit which makes Harry place his hand on Isaac's back to calm him down. The bartender says "how about four orange juices ?" not believing that they are over 21. She gives them their drinks.

They each are about to take a sip of the drink when a hand grabs the drink from his hand which also happens to Peeta, Isaac and Shane. All four of them look behind them to see Len (holding Harry's drink), Gloss (holding Peeta's drink), Bucky (holding Isaac's drink) and a strange man (holding Shane's drink). All four of them take a sip from the drinks before Len, the strange man and Gloss all look at the three boys before Len says to the bartender "they are under-age, they shouldn't be in here but thanks for giving them juices except for alcohol"

"no problem, i knew that they weren't allowed to drink alcohol" the bartender replies before the strange man asks "Freya ?"

"do I know you ?" asks Freya asks the stranger.

"I'm Frederick, your twin brother, it's a long story" replies Frederick.

"Frederick Beauchamp ?" asks Harry.

"yes and I know that I am one of Shane's mates" says Frederick. They talk more and Freya asks Frederick "are you a witch too ?"

"i prefer warlock" replies Frederick.

"so, you are my twin brother ?" Freya asks Frederick.

"yes but i have been asleep for several centuries" Frederick tells Freya who says "let's head back to the house to see our mom"

"yes, I would love to see mother again but" Frederick says to Freya.

"but what ? she will love to see you" Freya asks him.

"i know but it has been a while since I've seen her" Frederick tells Freya before he tells he what had happened to him after they had come to Earth and how he had been put to sleep.

"how did you wake up ?" asks Freya.

"I'll explain everything when we get back to mother's house" replies Frederick. They leave the bent elbow and they head to the Beauchamp house. Once they get there they all enter the house and when they enter the kitchen they see Wendy, Ingrid and Joanna, Joanna and Wendy widen their eyes while Ingrid is confused before she asks "who's he ?"

"our brother, my twin brother" replies Freya.

"I didn't tell you because it was very hard to explain everything and I wanted to protect you" Joanna says to Freya and Ingrid before Wendy asks Frederick "why didn't you come to us as soon as you woke up ?"

"I was a bit busy after i woke up" replies Frederick while he looks at Shane who blushes and Harry says "you two had sex" he accuses Shane and Frederick.

"oh please, you and Len had sex about twenty minutes after meeting him" Shane says to Harry who blushes while Wendy whoops while Freya and Ingrid look at him with shock. Isaac then says "I had sex with Bucky after I healed him mind of the brainwashing that Hydra had done to him"

"I had sex with Gloss about ten minutes after I saw him which was after the tribute parade before I went up to the penthouse with Katniss, Gale, Haymitch and Effie" Peeta tells them all.

"is this a thing with us ? Having sex after just meeting our eldest mate ?" asks Harry.

"it must be" replies Isaac.

"wow, I bet the sex was hot" says Wendy.

"Len and I did it five times, three times at night and twice after we woke up, he blew a lot of times" Harry says.

"Gloss and I did it for an hour and a half he blew three times" says Peeta.

"Bucky and I did it for two hours, he blew four times" Isaac says.

"Frederick and I did it for three hours, he blew six times" Shane says.

"I didn't need to hear about my twin brother having sex" Freya says to them making the teenagers laugh a bit while the four men are preening at how well they had satisfied each of their boyfriends. They had told Frederick that he was Shane's mate and they tell Frederick that Shane has two other mates just like Harry, Isaac and Peeta does. Freya is shocked by what she had heard from the teenagers.

* * *

The next day Harry and the others take Frederick and they travel back to their universe, they end up back at S.T.A.R. Labs where Caitlin is waiting to give them a medical which they all pass including Frederick. They find out that they were only gone for 6 hours. They decide to relax for a bit before they head to Panem. An hour later Harry opens up a portal to Panem, Harry, Isaac, Peeta, Shane, Gloss, Len, Frederick and Bucky all head to Panem and they head to where Caesar Flickerman's show is.

Caesar comes on stage before saying "thank you, thank you, thank you for being here tonight of the eve of the 75th Hunger Games" the crowd on the screen cheer before Caesar says "we've never seen anything like this and we will never see anything like it again. Because tonight, on this stage, 24 of Panem's brightest stars will vie for the ultimate crown. Tonight will be their final opportunity to express their thoughts. Our final opportunity to express our love and heartbreakingly to say goodbye to all but one, what a night. Let's hear it" the crowds cheers loudly as Caesar says "it's so exciting" and laughs. Caesar had interview all of the other tributes/victors when it is Johanna's turn on stage and Caesar says "we've seen a lot of tears tonight but I see no tears in Johanna's eyes, Johanna you are angry, tell me why" Johanna scoffs before saying "well, yes, I'm angry. You know I'm getting totally screwed over here" Caesar says "uh-huh" before Johanna says "the deal was that if i win the Hunger games, i get to live the rest of my life on peace" Caesar says "mmm-mmm" before Johanna says "but now you want to kill me again" she chuckles before saying "well, you know what ?" before she says "Fuck that" the audience gasps before she says "i fuck everybody that had anything to do with it" and she storms off the stage and Caesar says "alright, then. One woman's opinion" before asking "who's next ?" before smiling. A while later and it's the interview that they want to see: Katniss' interview, Caesar says "ladies and gentleman, please welcome... you know her as the girl on fire. The victor of last year's Hunger Everdeen" music plays as the audience cheers as Katniss comes out in a extremely beautiful wedding dress. When she is next to Caesar he says "Katniss Everdeen, you look fabulous" before asking the audience "doesn't she ?" Caesar laughs a bit before saying "my, my, whoo, whoo, whoo" before saying to Katniss "now, Katniss, this is a very big and very emotional night for all of us, wouldn't you say ?"

"oh, don't go crying on me now, Caesar" says Katniss

"I can't make any promises. You know me" says Caesar. Katniss chuckles before saying "you know i wouldn't believe you, even if you did" Caesar laughs before saying "I love her! the girl on fire is so cheeky" and everyone watching the screen chuckles a bit and Caesar says to Katniss "but, Katniss, on a more serous note. I think we're all here a little disappointed, more than a little disappointed, that a wedding did not take place" before asking the audience "aren't we folks ?" the audience all say "aw..." before Caesar says "alas. But am I correct in assuming that this is the gown you would have worn on that day, yes or no ?"

"yes, President Snow thought everyone would want to see it" replies Katniss.

"President Snow, as usual, was right" Caesar says before laughing and asking the audience "was he not, folks ?" and the audience all cheer as Caesar says "I love it! I love it! Don't you love it folks ?" as the audience continues to cheer as Caesar says "it's incredible. it's so gorgeous" making Isaac say "he is a little weird"

"I agree" says Harry before Caesar asks Katniss "will you do us the honour ? Please ? Please ? Please ?" before he chuckles. Frederick asks "what is he asking for ?"

"you will see" replies Peeta as Katniss steps forward and after a moment she starts twirling her dress which start to kind of burn upwards as Caesar says "oh my god!" and Katniss looks at her dress as it changes into a different dress which shocks everyone and when Katniss spreads her arms out it looks like she has wings and Shane says "I want a dress like that" making Frederick look at Shane as the audience cheer wildly while Caesar says "it's a bird" he stammers "it's got feathers. it's like a bird" Peeta says "it's a mockingjay" while Caesar stammers in saying "it's like a, umm" before Katniss says "like a mockingjay" Caesar says "your stylist certainly has out done himself this time, hasn't he ? What theatricality! Cinna! Take a bow" Cinna stands up and take a bow which makes Shane get a premonition and he says "Cinna is going to be killed, because he made that dress, by President Snow"

"we have to save him but after this because we have to time it perfectly to show President Snow that the rebels have other forces among them that they could never understand" says Harry before nodding. The other teenagers agree while their eldest mates just watch them. When it's time for Gale's interview Gale is on stage and Caesar says "but, Gale, the wedding, the marriage, never to be ?" and Gale replies "well, actually, we got married" the audience gasps and Gale says "in secret"

"a secret wedding ?" asks Caesar before he says "alright. Do tell"

"we... we want our love to be eternal" says Gale before the audience sighs and Caesar says "of course" Gale then says "you know, Katniss and I, we've been luckier than most and wouldn't have any regrets at all" before pausing. Gale then says "if it weren't...if.." and Caesar asks "if it weren't for what? what ?" and Gale replies as the audience murmurs "if it weren't for the baby" the audience start clamouring excitedly and Caesar says to the audience "alright. This is news! Let's find out more" and some of the audience start up and start shouting and Caesar says in a calm voice "calm down. This is news to all of us" and some of the audience are yelling to stop the games which the teenagers agree with and Caesar tells Gale to stand with the other tributes as the audience shout to stop the games and when Gale gets to the other tributes he takes Katniss' hand and she takes Chaff's hand who takes Seeder's hand and they all end up linking hands before raising them while still linked which in turn makes the audience shout even louder to stop the games and after a while the entire room goes black and the audience gasp.

* * *

The next day, Harry (in his Kitsune form and masked) and Len are waiting for when Cinna is attack to get Cinna out of the area. As Katniss enters the tube, the peacekeepers enter the room and grab Cinna just as Katniss rises in the tube and Harry nods at Len before they both attack the peacekeepers right before Katniss enters the arena and Len uses his cold gun and freezes the peacekeepers before Harry uses his katanas to cut the heads off the peacekeepers and Harry says to Cinna "hey Cinna, we are here to save you, also can you make a dress like Katniss's but in black and blue for a friend of mine as well as soon other dresses for me and some friends" Cinna nods before Harry opens up a portal before the others enter the room. Peeta (in his Neko form and masked) and Gloss enter the room with Gloss' sister with them, she is shocked by what she is seeing. Shane (in his Anubis form and masked) and Frederick enter the room with Mags who was Finnick's mentor, she is also shocked by what she is seeing. Isaac (in his werewolf form and masked)and Bucky enter the room with two women with them, they enter the room with Portia, Cinna's sister and Enobaria the district two victor. They all enter the portal to head back to S.T.A.R. Labs where the trackers are taken out of Cashmere and Enobaria's arms.

* * *

Once the trackers are out Harry, Isaac, Peeta, Shane, Draco, Theo, Michael, Terry, Greg, Seamus, Len, Gloss, Frederick, Bucky, Lisa, Caitlin, Barry, Bette, Mick, Axel, Hartley, Shawna, Iris and the Weasley Twins all head back to Panem. They arrive in District Twelve in the square where they see a man with a whip who is about to whip an elderly woman who is bound to a wooden pole by some metal clamps. The man is about to whip the woman when Isaac throws one of his knives at the man's hand making him drop the whip onto the floor and he looks at the group before he grabs his gun which make Bucky pull out his gun and shoot the man in the shoulder. The man calls for the other peacekeepers who all come into the square. Bucky pulls Isaac behind him as Mick steps in front Isaac while next to Bucky to protect Isaac who steps in front of them both giving them a slight glare before he gets his long pole which he breaks in half to fight the peacekeepers who don't see Isaac coming as he hits them with the poles. Harry uses his katana to cut into the peacekeepers, Len uses his cold gun, the others fight the peacekeepers until only the man that was going to whip the old woman is left who ends up dead after being tortured by Bucky. The man ends up without his hands and feet before his neck is slit by Bucky. The entire scene is seen by President Snow who sits in his manor with an angry look on his face at audacity of the group who had interrupted the whipping and killed the head peace-keeper.

* * *

The group hide out for the next few days before it's the day that District 12 will be bombed. All of the peacekeepers exit the district, after all of the peacekeepers have gone, Draco, Theo, Michael, Terry, Greg, Seamus, Len, Gloss, Frederick, Bucky, Lisa, Caitlin, Bette, Axel, Hartley, Shawna, Iris and the Weasley Twins all head into district twelve to get everyone out of the district before the bombs were dropped while Isaac, Harry, Peeta, Mick, Cato, Barry and Shane all head to where the bomb carriers are to delay them while the others got people out.

Harry, Isaac, Peeta and Shane all end up killing the peacekeepers who are piloting the ships that are caring the bombs who all replaced by other peacekeepers. The four boys each hide on each of the four bomber ships, once the ships take off, the ships fly across Panem before each of the boys exit their hiding spots to take out the crew on the carrier.

* * *

In district twelve Len and all the others are getting people away from the town but some are choosing to stay including a really rude woman who asks Len "what are you doing here ? why must we follow you ?"

"we are here to safe you, the capitol is planning to bomb the district and kill everyone here, if we don't get you out of here" replies Len.

"yea, right, I bet you are just lying so that you can take everything else we have, I am not leaving" says the woman with a stomp before one of the boys with her says "maybe we should listen to him"

"no, we are not going to listen to some man who is dressed like a freak" the woman says to her son before she hits him. Len fires up his gun and says "if you don't start moving, I will kill you for hitting your son"

"what can that thing do to me ?" asks the woman and Len shows her by firing the gun at a peace-keeper who had survived the killings of the peace-keeper that had happened earlier that day. The peace-keeper's body freezes over completely, the woman widens her eyes as does her son who introduces himself to Len who tells Rye that he is unavailable since he was in a four way relationship with three other guys making the woman yell insults at Len who points his gun at her and says "shut your fucked up mouth, you stupid dumb bitch"

The woman pales before Len says "follow the others and you will be safe and if I hear say anything rude to any of them I will kill you, some of the others will kill you too if you rude to them, especially Gloss, Mick, Lisa, Hartley and Axel"

"Gloss, that name sounds familiar" says Rye before he says "oh, Gloss Hogan, he was the victor of the 63rd hunger games, he disappeared last year"

"yea, it's the same guy" says Len before he says "if you do say something make sure you never say it about Peeta, Gloss will not only kill you but he will torture you until you want death"

"Peeta ? Peeta Mellark ?" asks Rye.

"yea, why ?" asks Caitlin when she heard Peeta's name when she was walking past them giving Rye an icy glare.

"I'm Rye Mellark, Peeta's brother, is he OK ? where is he ?" asks Rye.

"he is more than OK, he is quite happy" replies Caitlin.

"yea, he is one happy little kitty especially since he is having kittens" mumbles Len which Rye hears and asks "Peeta's pregnant ?"

"yea, with twins" says Caitlin before Rye asks "who got him pregnant ?" while his mother is silently fuming but is about to burst.

"Gloss Hogan, he got Peeta pregnant about two months ago" replies Caitlin before she says "you know about Peeta's Neko side, right ?"

"yea, I liked it-" Rye says before his mother says "that thing is nothing more than a freak of nature who needs to be destroyed" before she says "being with a man is wrong, it is an abomination upon this earth and I bet he is just a cock whore anyway" Peeta's mother doesn't notice Lisa Snart and Iris West behind her who look at each other before pulling out a knife each and stabbing the woman in the leg, Lisa stabs the left leg while Iris stabs the right leg before Lisa says to Peeta's mom "never talk about my kitty brother again or else you will have more than just Miss West and me, Golden Glider to deal with, you will have all of the rogues, the winter solder, elemental Kitsune, Anubis, Ōkami and everyone else after you and trust me when I say 'don't mess with us' because not even the capitol will be able to deal with us, he are beyond normal humans, you see some of us have powers including Peeta who can blend into a background by will, Elemental Kitsune can control the elements which give him some degree of weather control, Anubis can move things with his mind and Ōkami can create illusions which can include someone's fear which will be very real to touch"

"why do you mention those three especially ? are they special ?" Rye asks Len.

"they are the four, the jackal, cat, wolf and fox" replies Len before he says "I'm sure you heard the prophecy"

"yea, I heard it, but who are the four ?" asks Rye.

"Peeta's the cat, Harry is the fox, Shane is the jackal and Isaac is the wolf" replies Iris.

"i knew it, i knew that Peeta was the cat but mom never believed it, my dad did though, but who are Harry, Isaac and Shane ?" replies Rye. Len, Caitlin and Iris tell Rye about the three boys and Rye says "sounds like they were all abused, I know that Peeta was"

"Harry was and we got revenge on his relatives" says Len.

"how ?" asks Rye.

"got them arrested after we burnt their house down" replies Len before he says "we better get out of here, Harry just sent a message saying that the carriers were about fifteen minutes away" Rye nods before they all start walking while they just drag Peeta's mother with them. They get to the safe point and they watch as the carriers fly over the district and bomb everything in sight, Peeta's mom watches as the family bakery is destroyed, Gale's family is watching with sad looks on their faces, the others from district twelve are watching the destruction until the carriers stop bombing before they just hover their and Rye asks "why are they just hovering there ?"

"the four boys are on each of the carriers" they hear from Len's communicator who happens to be Barry. Len says to Barry "speed back and bring Cato, I'm sure that the four boys are going to send the carriers back to the capitol with all of the dead peacekeepers on them with a message to the capitol"

"what kind of message ?" asks one of Gale's brothers.

"a warning, a warning to not mess with them or their friends, families and lovers" replies Barry after he speeds back to Len with Cato before the carries fly back to the capitol on auto-pilot after Harry, Isaac, Peeta and Shane jump out of the carriers and they walk to where Len and the others are. After an hour the residents of district twelve all head towards district thirteen where they will be safe from the capitol.

* * *

 **Review and tell me what you think.**

 **I would appreciate suggests for powers and superhero names.**

 **Also things will be explained in flashbacks. Like why they were in the forbidden forest running, how the purebloods are dealing with being in the muggle world and other things.**

 **This story is ALSO going to have The Hunger Games, The Morganville Vampire Series, Teen Wolf (TV series), Smallville, Pretty Little Liars, Desperate Housewives, Witches Of East End, Eastwick, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Supernatural and The Vampire Diaries in it.**

 **Most of them will be cameos except a few characters.**


End file.
